A Pirate's Soul
by CanadianGothStalker
Summary: Book 2 in A Pirate's Heart Trilogy. Rhythm returns after 3D2Y, and better than ever! The Straw Hats go to Verto,the musicians paradise. Heat rises in Rhythm and Zoro's relationship, but here's the twist. Secrets that should stay down and a plan to take down Verto is surfacing. It's either win it all back, or die trying. Their freedom deepends on this. Rated M for multiple reasons.
1. Prologue

A Pirate's Soul Prologue

There is an island in the New World, protected by its own laws. No danger is present, no harm comes to those who are not stupid, and there's only creativity.

Verto; the island of music. Musician's come all over the world to this secret paradise, where no harm would come. They relax and do what they want. Few besides the musicians know of Verto, and those who do are sworn to secrecy.

It's a beautiful place, where artists of all sorts perform in the streets, practicing new pieces before tours. Dancers kick through the streets, styles ranging from sharp hip-hop to willowy lyrical. Musicals are always playing in the theatre, as rock bands play at the concert halls. Everyone's happy, peacefully.

And because these people ARE artists, nothing's ever normal. That makes the days more exiting, more inspirational. Laughing at silly stunts one guy pulls or fretting over personal issues. The life here is never calm, but somehow relaxing.

To get away from the paparazzi or the screaming fangirls, musicians and performers of all sorts come here to stay. Shops for what they need, food, clothing, tailors and seamstresses, clubs and warehouses decorate the large city of Liberté de Coeur. Few non-musicians live there, only to help provide for the artists. Most of the current biggest dancers, musicians and performers along with the smallest go there.

Musicians who are criminals seek solace there. Pirates and revolutionaries alike along with many other criminals artists can go to Verto and not worry.

But, that paradise is only guarded. If their guard wasn't there, there would be no Verto. If that guard were to fall, then the infamous would be captured and the famous would be hunted.

No. That guard would never fall. The government wouldn't dare.

_**Statistics:**_

Japanese Name: リズムD.ジェイド

Romanized Name: Rizumu D. Dama

English Name: Rhythm D. Jade

First Appearance: somewhere between Davy Back Fight and Water 7. Tomoni Island Arc

Affiliations: Musician of the Straw Hat Pirate, co-founder of Loud Silence, musician to the ASRL Pirates (former)

Occupations: pirate, musician, dancer

Epithet: Jumping Jade, the Beat, Angel of Darkness

Voice Actress: Amy Lee, I guess.

Age: 17 (debut), 19 (post time-skip)

Birthday: March 4

Height: 5"5' (debut) 5" 6 ½' (post time-skip)

Weight: 123 lbs (debut) 107 (post time-skip)

Bounty: 380,000,000

_Devil Fruit_

Japanese Name: Kikoeru-Kikoeru no Mi

English Name: Sound-Sound Fruit

Meaning: Sound, sonic

Type: Paramecia?

_**Appearance:**_

Rhythm's pretty much Luffy's twin. Black hair that can't lay flat, dark eyes, and pretty skinny looking. Her eyes have a purplish hue to it, depending on the light, and has 3, up-side-down triangles tattooed under her left eye. Her hair reaches just below her waist and has shaggy bangs and strands of hair that stick up on her head. She has ear piercings, too. 3 cartilage wire hoops and a double lobe piercing on her left ear, while her right has a single wire cartilage and a double lobe, in which a ruby crescent moon earing dangled from her main lobe. A pair of leather and dark tinted goggles hangs loosely around her neck, and on her back is a large silhouette of a dead tree, encasing three scars crossing. The only color in that tattoo is a tiny read apple on one of its branches. There's also a silhouette of an owl on one of its upper branches, as tiny scars dot her back.

After the time skip, she switches the red crescent moon for a sapphire one and ditches the goggles most of the time.

She has multiple outfits throughout PS, but her main one is her zip up white vest with the collar turned up over a strapless purple top with a silhouette of a skull and crossbones across the front. The sleeves and buckles are still on her arms, but there is a blue sleeve under that, peeking up at the top and bottoms with a thumb hole in it. She wears a silver studded belt holding up black cut-off short shorts with a checkered belt hanging from a loop, holding Chouwa no Warai on it. Her legs have thigh-high black and white striped socks held up by leg suspenders. Her shoes are silver high-top dance Nikes with a black streak around the rubber sole. Her laces are black and the tongue is a spider web, criss- crossing blue and purple pattern. There's a purple solid circle at the top of the shoe on the side on both in and out sides and a blue on towards the toe, and a blue and a purple triangle-like streaks between. Her hair is longer, with her bangs now almost below her eyes and her form is a bit leaner, stronger with more hips and cleavage. She also wears a pair of light purple shield glasses, a pair of black and blue headphones around her neck and a knuckle ring on her right hand with a line of five silver stars and her left thumb has a moonstone ring on sterling silver with two tiny garnets on either side.

Another thing that had changed are her earrings. Her right cartilage has a hoop with the second lobe piercing has a purple zircon stud. The two left top cartilage has coral hoops and the third is an emerald stud, whilst the second lobe piercing is a purple zircon and the main lobe is a silver hoop.

Most of the time she wears a black silk choker with a pendeloque-cut blue topaz 9the one she bought in Tomoni)

Where'd she get all the money to buy that? Her job of course.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:: Katsu's Offer

The yearly festival was coming to Foosha Village. It's taken months to prepare for the one week of nothing but fun and adventure. Live music, fresh food, and partying till your legs break (literally, three years ago). People from nearby islands came to this festival. Even some royals up from Goa come down to celebrate.

"Jade, I think you're old enough to participate in the Talent Show." Makino said, wiping down the counter at the Party's Bar.

"I dunno. Maybe." I was twelve years old, the awkward stage where you're not a teen and you're not a kid anymore.

"You should sign up for the concerts. You can share your music with everyone. I know how good you are, and the customers love it when you play on the piano," she jerked her head towards the small piano in the corner.

"I'll think about it. Probably not." I said.

"Oh you will, and I'll make you a pretty dress to wear. How's that?"

I turned and glared at her, "No." and left the bar.

The next day Woop Slap approached me with the same proposal.

"I don't know! Probably not, depending if I got something good to show them."

"Just sing anything and the crowd will love it!" he said.

The only reason he's persuading me to do this is probably because he likes the idea of me being a singer than a pirate. Like hell, I'm a pirate musician.

Dadan, Dogra, and Magra recommended the same exact thing, wanting to see me happy (or somewhere not here, as Dadan claimed).

"You're happy when you sing, so why not share it?" said Dogra

"It'll be great! We'll sneak into town just for that and the food." Magra added.

"Thanks but I don't know." I stomped from the tiny house and out to the forest. Damn it . . .

The last straw was Luffy and Ace.

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" Luffy chanted.

"It'd be great. I might even sneak into town. It's your dream, right? To be a musician?" Ace said.

"Hell no! I wanna be a _pirate_ musician!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Okay okay sheesh!" he held his hands up and laughed. Luffy was still chanting, "Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!"

"Shut up!" I hit him up-side the head.

Pretty clothes, non-piracy, free food, and happiness. Really? Are these all the reasons people can come up with?

"Fine." I said. "I'll do it."

I had signed up for musical performance. I leaned I had to wear something expectable, preferably semi-formal and I had to think of a song list. Something good. I've seen the talent show before, and these guys were serious. It wasn't a competitive thing, but the fact important people came to this festival for the talented.

I'm so screwed

The festival arrived. After months of preparation, it was perfect. The smells of caramel, meats, candies, delicious delicacies, smoke, perspiration, and joy simmered in the hot July air. Screams filled the air around rides, while laughter and chatter drowned out the sound of the ocean, which was stronger than usual. People from Goa had come down to celebrate with us. Rich and poor, money was exchanged for treats and prizes, as bells rung and shouts of excitement and disappointment came from the stands.

The lazy, smoke filled breeze from the nearby food stands drifted back to where the stage was, fold out chairs lined up in neat rows with picnic tables behind it. People were already filling the seats, bringing food and the smells of perspiration mingled with the delicious aroma of food.

I stood nervously backstage, twisting my now combed hair between my fingers. Some acrobats were stretching on the lawn behind the stage with some dancers, musicians were tuning their instruments and a man with a monkey was trying to get him to stay still so he could put a tie on the monkey.

I watched the others run through their routine for a final time. Their routines were spectacular, costumes dazzling and focus sharp.

I took a deep breath to calm my jittering nerves, crinkling the nice shirt Makino got me at the hem.

The show was a success . . . so far. I was next and I was biting my nails nervously, tearing away the sodden ends and then starting on another.

"Rhythm you're up," a man ushered me to the stairs to wait whilst the last act finished up.

"Crowds aren't bad. This is my first time, yeah, but it won't be my last. I'm going to make it count. One day I'll be a pirate musician, but for now I'm just a musician," I muttered to myself, "Yeah. That's it! Now slow down, heart, so I can do what I do!"

The last act finished, the crowd clapping and cheering for the wonderful performance from the big city acrobats.

I came up on stage, heart racing, legs shaking and palms sweaty as the sunlight took place of the stage light as it sunk slowly over the horizon. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as all my senses were on high alert. I sat down at the grand piano a couple men pulled out and cracked my fingers, all eyes on me.

"_I sense there's something in the wind.  
That seems like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend_

"_And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see, how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be~"_

I ignored my slicked palms and shaking legs and let the music calm my soul. My heart pumped double time but my trained hands were now going through the familiar steps as they danced across the keyboard, not using all eighty-eight keys but enough to get what I was trying to say across the audience.

"_What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I might it doesn't last~_

"_And will we ever end up together?  
No I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not~  
The one~"_

Fervent cheering followed the final echoing notes as they hung in the air longer than they should have. I smiled and bowed my head, then started with the next song.

"Rhythm D. Jade, am I correct?" I turned around to almost crash into a tall boy, about 15, with pale blonde hair and the most stunning violet eyes.

"Yeah, and?" I said. It was after my part and I was greeted by Makino, Luffy, and Ace backstage.

"May I have a word with you . . . privately?" he raised his striking eyes to the three.

"Boys let's leave her be," Makino tugged on their arms and out back to the fair.

"So what do you want?" I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms.

"A sharp girl, I like it. My name is Katsu and I was looking for someone with talent like yours," He said bowing slightly.

"Wait whut?" I blinked.

"Jade-"

"Call me Jade again I'll scoop out your eyeballs and stew them into cabbage," I cut him off.

He opened and closed his mouth like a fish at my threat, then shook it off like it was no big deal, "Rhythm-chan you're a very talented girl and I was looking for a partner. I'm a musician myself and I have a plan to start something no one has ever seen before. And just seeing you perform up there," he sighed, "There are no words to describe what I felt."

"Oh, thank you," I felt pink rise up my cheeks.

"So will you join me? I mean, not now, I can wait a few years for you to mature properly and then we can set off," he waved his slim hands.

"I don't know. I want to know more about this so called 'plan' that I can help you with," I pushed my hair back and looked up at him.

"Okay, how about over a plate of deep fried zucchini and soda," he nodded.

"Are you hitting on me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh no," he shook his head, eyes wide, "I'm bisexual, and besides I would never hit on a girl your age."

"Ah~" I nodded my head. "Then apple juice and deep fried zucchini date here we come!"

"With cheese?"

"Yes and cheese with bacon!"

"Pop and rock, two of the most popular genres of music. I want to get s group of people, at least ten, to make a group that produces both pop and rock music. Some may sing and dance while others are in a band, or all of us could do the same thing. We can make music for all kinds of people, instead of focusing on one specific type.

"Music is diverse. We use it to express ourselves and to tell people a story. We could have both a tragic love story-type with a gothic twist for certain audiences and loud dance-all-night for others.

My goal here is to take away that boundary that separates the different kinds of music and make some more that brings people together," he finished.

I blinked at him, sucking down my apple juice with a swirly straw.

"That's actually a good idea. I get the idea of bringing them together, but aren't those boundaries there because pop and rock just doesn't mix?" I finally said.

"With the right skills, it can happen. So what do you say?"

"Question, where do I come in?"

"I specialize in pop, dance, lyrical, etcetera. You clearly are more for rock and such. I need someone to help me lead, and I want you. Like I said, you're a very talented girl, Rhythm-chan, and I want you to help me with my dream."

"But . . ." I looked down at my now empty drink, "My dream is to become a pirate, pirate musician to be exact. I'll work with my brothers and help them dominate the sea."

His odd eyes soften, then a big grin splayed across his face, "As a musician, you can do whatever the hell you want. And besides, I've heard rumors of a place in the New World that can hold criminal musicians and other artists like yourself. A contract there and you can roam the seas and still be famous for both blowing of Marines and releasing Platinum albums."

I eyes lit up, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yup. So will you help me?"

I hesitated, biting my lip, "I hardly know you, and this is something I should think about for a bit."

"It's alright. Take your time." He stood up and brushed some crumbs off his skinny jeans, "I need you, Rhythm-chan, and I believe we'll make great partners."

It took me a month. The naïve child within me believed he would stay forever, giving me all the time in the world. But he left after one month. I got to know the guy and he soon became a close friend. Probably even my best friend.

"Katsu!" I yelled out as he climbed aboard his ship. He turned and faced the 12 year old me with wild hair, cuts and bruises, and a mud stained tank top with shorts and boots.

"Yes Rhythm-chan?" He cocked his head at me as passengers boarded around him.

"I'll join you. I don't know when, but defiantly by the time I'm seventeen. I'll help you complete your dream, but only if I can be a pirate at the same time," I said.

He grinned, "Of course! I'll be waiting. Keep in touch, all right?" he waved as the plank was taken down, the anchor pulled up and the ship eased out of the harbor and into the open sea.

"I will!" I waved arms god bye, a grin on my face and certain lightness in my heart.

That month we spent so much time together, making jokes and going on adventures with my brothers. I learned that friends are like family, and that they'll be there for you when your family can't. Katsu and I . . . well, I can see we're going to have many adventures of our own, even if we're not sailing on a pirate ship or discovering new islands. Friends and family stick with you through thick and thin, and I was lucky enough to know have both.

"_hitori o mitometa  
sore wa tsumari eien da kara  
kimi no mono ni mo naranai shiawase nado_

hitei no umi no soko  
shizumu iseki no naka de  
ushinawareta kako no himitsu ni shiyou"

And the friend he was, he made a song for me. I helped a tad with the translations but other than that it was all him.

And I'm happy I have someone like him in my life now. Thinking back, I'm glad I took him up on his offer.

AN: so this was originally supposed to be a one shot, then I thought this would make a great spin-off to a pirate's soul. Hay, it's whut I dooz.

I have to say, rhythm's great with the guys


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:: Massacre of Marine Base I-9

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I've been pretty busy with . . . stuff. You know, volunteering, cleaning up the whole damn house, party planning and partying, earthquakes and such.**

**I'm a-okay! (besides my allergies acting up)!**

**VOTE NOW! I HAVE A POLL UP FOR THIS STORY! I NEED HELP DECIDING KATSU'S INTRODUCTION AND I WANT YOU TO TELL ME!**

**Pretty please? I'm seriously having a hard time choosing.**

**Anyway I'll stop rambling so you can get to the story (for those who actually READ this)**

%Narrator%

"Huh, I remember this," Nami shook out an old newspaper, over a year old by the date.

"What is it Navigator-san?" Robin crouched down next to her, smoothing the bottom of her skirt down.

Newspapers were spread out on the bright Thousand Sunny deck, some old and worn other were new enough to had come that day. They all dated back to when she first started sailing with the Straw Hats, and through the two years they were apart. She had kept everyone, no matter the unimportance of it. A tall cold glass of strawberry lemonade with a strawberry on the rim of sugar coated rim sat next to her, ice reduced to small clear specks floating to the surface. Her sandals sat next to her, bare feet tucked under her skinny jean clad bottom.

"'_Massacre of Marine Base I-9',"_ Nami read out the title.

"Mmh~ yes that was all over the papers for weeks when that happened. I wonder if they ever caught the suspect," Robin said.

"Whacha up to, Nami?" Luffy swung by, nearly kicking her head with his rubbery feet.

"_Luffy!"_ She shouted, throwing her sandals at the back of his head, making him fall into the sea.

"Captain Usopp to the rescue! Duh-duh-duh-duuh!" Usopp dived into the water after Luffy. An explosion rang out from the bowels of the ship (AN: am I the only person who uses that word, bowels?) followed by shouts and the sound of hard-heeled shoes colliding with steel blades and the screech of Chopper running out from the inside of the ship, his fur on fire.

"I don't think right now's the right time to read it again," Nami gathered up the newspapers and stacked them neatly back into the boxes, the newspaper in question sitting atop the others.

It showed the title in bold black lettering and the subtitles read "_Unknown enemy threatens the World Government". _There was a black and white picture under that of a burning Marine base, Marines scrambling around to put out the fires. Piles of bodies surrounded the burning base, the poor quality blurring most of the details.

"I heard of that," Sanji said at lunch.

"The Marine Massacre? What happened?" Franky cocked his head to the side.

"Sometime after the War of the Best there was a bloodbath at a Marine Base. Rumors say it was some of Whitebeards' remaining men taking their revenge by scaring the public. Others say it was the work of the Revolutionary Army," Brook explained.

"Whitebeards' men wouldn't do that. Their like us, won't kill to scare people or anything. Their hearts are in the right places," Luffy said around a large bite of his meat.

"Aw shucks thanks Luffy," Usopp waved his hand in embarrassment.

"So what does it say?" Chopper asked.

"Someone went in and killed everyone brutally, leaving a blood-printed message on the wall stating how they will take down the government one base at a time," Zoro said darkly. How the light hit his face mixed with how he said those words freaked out Usopp and Chopper.

"Zoro, stop scaring the children," Nami frowned.

"Children?!" Usopp and Chopper blanched.

"Not sorry," he went back to his food.

"I have it here," Robin held out her hand and one of her many arms handed her the newspaper.

"Read it! Read it! Read it!" the idiot trio pounded their forks and knives into the table, earning a kick from Sanji .

Robin cleared her throat delicately and read:

"' On April 17, weeks after the Battle at Marinford, a surprising attack occurred at Marine base I-9, where over 2,000 soldiers, all ranking from Chore Boy to Captain, were slaughtered. At 2:24 am, the attack started. Over 1,300 were dead, while the rest were either near death, handicapped, and/or deemed insane.

One of the only survivors was able to tell the tale of what happened that night.

Marine Esign Makko, came out alive with only a deep scar on his chest, and in his heart and mind.

"It was terrifying, how *they* fell down around me, ten, twenty in seconds. No one knew what hit them. When the attack started, blood and bodies flew and no one able to last more than a couple seconds once you were hit. Some were killed in horribly, grotesque ways. Getting sliced down the middle from head to toe. One was stabbed in the back, the blade twisted and sliced upward through the head. No, we didn't see the attacker. We saw the occasional flash of *something* and heard a maniacal laugh, but other than that, we were completely blind."

Our reporter, Lindsay Toma, asked the final question.

"There was an indication of an attack. It was weird. We heard a strange ringing noise, that seemed to vibrate into our very soul. Some guys started running around, claiming to be on fire or the demon of death was after them. I think the sound caused certain hallucinations to them. I, myself, swore I saw an army of skeletons breaching the outer walls, then I rubbed my eyes and they were gone. Strange flashes of images clogged my vision, while the ringing made us deaf and unbalanced. It was impossible to fight. Whether 1000 or just 1 man, we were doomed."

The attack not only cause a major uproar with the Government *since they lost a large amount of promising fighters*, but the world as well. Citizens of the surrounding islands are fleeing, hoping to get away from the site of destruction.

The victory of the Battle of Marineford had been dampened by this tragedy. All 170 countries are panicking from the fact that an enemy as powerful as this was able to slaughter so many officers in a mere two hours.

No one knows if it's the work of the Revolutionary Army, or pirates. The attacker(s) did leave a message, leading to further investigation.

The message, written in the blood of the fallen Marine Soldiers, read:

"_There is no such thing as absolute justice. Peace cannot be maintained through the merciless slaughter of innocent lives. I vow to take down this so called 'World Government' and strip them of their title, rulers. Did anyone appoint you king? No. How many people disagree with your merciless slaughter and unfair charge? Millions and billions. Prepare to die, Gorosei."_

Now and forever, this incident will go down in history as I-9 Massacre."

Silence followed, and then they all managed to put two and two together. Heads swiveled to where Zoro was chewing slowly on his sandwich. Brook and Franky looked around confused.

"Strange ringing noise?" Nami arched her eyebrow.

"Followed by hallucinations?" Robin added.

Zoro looked up, remaining eye wide in his innocent act as his chewing slowed. He swallowed and met the eyes of his crewmates.

Then he grinned and slapped the table with a shout, "That's my girl!"

"Mystery of unknown murderer case solved," Robin folded the newspaper and tucked it under her plate.

Brook and Franky were turning their heads back and forth from different crew members, a quizzical expression on their faces.

"Zoro's girlfriend," Usopp whispered to them

"Ow! Congratulations, Roronoa!" Franky slapped Zoro's back with his giant hand, practically sending him face-first into his food.

"Ooh! Zoro's got a girlfriend! Zoro's got a girlfriend! Zoro's got a girlfriend!" Brook started singing, getting up and dancing too. Usopp and Chopper followed suit.

"And I though this ended years ago," Zoro grumbled.

"So who's the lucky babe?" Franky was starting to sound like a gossip-loving high school girl.

"What's she like?" Brook added.

"Selfish, shameless, laziest, psychopathic, most annoying woman you'll ever meet," he said.

"She's the most beautiful being to ever walk the earth," Sanji sighed then turned to Nami and Robin, "But not as beautiful as you two, Nami-san and Robin-chan."

"Luffy's sister even," Usopp added. Brook's jaw dropped.

"Dating the captain's sister?!" Franky shouted out. "Does he even approve of it?"

"I'm okay with it," Luffy patted his large belly, "They're happy so it's totally okay."

"She must be crazy to be able to put up with you," brook said.

"She is slightly insane. I tested her," Chopper said, waving his small hoof happily.

"And she's proud of that fact," Zoro added.

"That explains the Marine Base massacre," Sanji said.

Days followed that conversation. Teasing returned to Zoro, joined in with Brook's constant love songs and Franky rambling.

When Zoro had enough he just slammed his head against the Thousand Sunny railing and stayed there.

"I still don't know her name or what she looks like or what kind of panties she wears," Brook sulked.

"Boxers!" Usopp shouted from across the Sunny, somehow overhearing the conversation. "Sometimes bikini or just goes commando!"

Brook's jaw dropped again, "And how do you know Usopp-san? Have you been cheating?"

"No she walks around with no pants on," Nami said as she walked by, arms laden with rolls of parchment (AN: lolz, Harry Potter).

" . . . And then the island sides lifted around me like a giant flower, bringing everything towards its mouth into the very center. And as the strong man I was, I managed to hang onto a tree so I wouldn't fall in. My friend, Heracles was falling down past me, so I used my quick thinking and skill to grab a vine and lasso him around the ankle, saving him from his immediate death," Usopp bowed at the conclusion to his story.

"Sugoi~!" Luffy's and Chopper's eyes sparkled with admiration.

"Oi Usopp, come help me with this!" Franky shouted from the belly of the ship.

Usopp sighed and straightened broadened shoulders, "Alright."

The New World truly was a strange place. It made the first part of the Grand Line look like the Blue Seas to the Grand Line. It wasn't all bad, but not all good either.

"' _. . . Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,  
And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.  
Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow  
From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore -  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore -  
Nameless here for evermore."_

Robin was reading a poem to Chopper. Zoro didn't quite understand what it was, but it sounded dark. He sat up in the crow's nest, window wide open to let the ocean breeze blow into the warm room. Zoro sat with his head rested in the palm of his hand, eyes drooping and hair ruffling in the soft wind.

He listened to Robin, the ocean waves washing around the Thousand Sunny, Brook playing a soft tune on his violin somewhere, and Luffy's indulgent snores floated from the bow of the ship. It was peaceful. And he liked it that way.

"_And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain  
Thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;  
So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating  
`'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door -  
Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door; -  
This it is, and nothing more,'"_

'The guy must love his curtains,' Zoro thought, 'And seems either scared or excited about having a visitor.'

Speaking of which . . .

Zoro's sleep disappeared in a flash as he shot up from his position and leaned out the window, squinting at the horizon. He ran over to another window to get a better look, practically throwing himself out the window.

He checked. Double checked. Even triple checked to make sure he wasn't seeing things, then went to the income.

"_Oi, we got a visitor. Mihawk's coming from . . . front left side of the ship,"_ he announced.

"Wha-?"

Questions followed as the Mugiwara gathered onto the deck, looking out over where Zoro directed.

"_Other side, idiots,"_ Zoro sighed. In reality Zoro meant the right, not left.

"Shitty swordsman can't even tell his right from his left. I think his sense of direction has gotten worst over the years," Sanji complained.

All nine of them were gathered at the railing, leaning out to see the familiar raft approaching the large ship.

Dracule Mihawk sat cross-armed and cross-legged on his coffin raft, the blue flames flickering eerily in the late afternoon sun. The large black sword at his back glistened dangerously in the fiery light of the sun. His hat shaded his blank face. Mihawk's golden eyes seemed to pierce into them, as though trying to cut them in half with just his stare.

"What's he want with us?" Nami asked; as though someone would somehow know the answer. All eyes went to Zoro.

"What? I thought I wouldn't have to see him for a long time after I left him," Zoro replied.

"There's something on his ship . . . er, raft," Usopp pointed out. "I can't tell what it is."

"He's probably asking to join us, so he brought his stuff!" Luffy answered simply.

"Like hell he would, dumbass," Sanji flicked his spent cigarette into the ocean

"He wants to give us a present then," Robin said.

"It's probably _suupaah~,"_ Franky answered easily.

"Or a trap," Chopper added.

"He wouldn't do anything that low," Zoro stated.

"Well I guess we're about to find out," Nami said.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:: Mihawk's Gift and Challenge

**AN: along with the whole Sano vs. Rhythm thing, this has been in my head for a very long time. I'm so glad I'm finally getting it out. And like S vs. R, it's song inspired by Lost in Paradise. I'm starting to think that should be Rhythm's theme.**

_I would like to dedicate this chapter to my great aunt, who passed away last May on my deceased Grandpa's birthday. Thank you grandma, for not telling us until late August._

_Long live our loved ones! Cherish them until their time has come and cherish them, even when they've already passed on to another life!_

Mihawk jumped onto the head of the Thousand Sunny, leather boots making a heavy thud on the wood.

"Straw Hat Pirates, I come to you with both a gift, and a challenge," He stated.

"Told you," Robin nodded.

"Okay, what is it?" Luffy asked.

"First the gift," from behind his back he brought out the gift.

Chopper smelled the blood, sweat, dirt, urine, and ash before it landed on the deck.

"To Mugiwara no Luffy from Red-haired Shanks. He risked his life getting this from level six in Impel Down."

The mangled form of Rhythm D. Jade brought gasps and cries of shock to the Straw Hats. Luffy ran to her and turned her over, revealing the horrid state of the musician.

Her hair was mattered, filthy with dirt and caked in blood and greasy from weeks without a prober bath. More blood was caked onto her face, smeared with dirt and bruises and her lax eyes stuck shut from sweat and blood. A muzzle clamped her mouth shut, dented in certain places and burned around the chin, making it look like she some sort of twisted beard. The rest of her wasn't any better.

Her entire form was so thin and fragile looking, some limbs twisted awkwardly as deep gashes had re-opened, spilling blood on the emerald green grass of the deck. Her hands and feet were held together with Kairoseki cuffs, the flesh around them bruised and bloody. The worst was her breathing. Her eyelids didn't flutter as her chest rose and fell in a death rattling, uneven pace. A gurgling sound came from the back of Rhythm's throat along with a soft choking clamor. Thin tracks of dried blood ran from the bottom of the muzzle, down her throat and disappeared into her shredded clothes.

"Wha-what happened to her?" Luffy stuttered, not in fear for himself, but for her.

Chopper had rushed over with his medical kit, followed by Zoro who squat by her, form tense and his hand on Wado. The other Straw Hats drew weapons, readied themselves for a fight against the world's greatest swordsman.

"Red-Haired saved her, Mugiwara. He gave her to me to give to you guys. I say you hurry up and save her. She's suffering from major internal damage. She's been choking on her own blood for weeks now and if this goes on, she'll die within the hour. I'm surprised she's managed to hang for that long, even with all the tortures she had to go through in Impel Down."

"Impel Down?!"

"And that's where the challenge comes in. Roronoa," Mihawk turned to Zoro, who in turn unsheathed Wado.

"Your doctor can't help her until the shackles and muzzle is off. Your challenge is to cut them off," Mihawk said sternly, face blank but eyes firm.

"Couldn't you have done it?!" Nami cried out.

He looked over to her, "Yes, but I want to teach Roronoa one more thing before we become definite enemies. Cut the Kairoseki cuffs and platinum muzzle. And do it quick, the girl looks like she won't be able to hold out much longer."

Zoro growled. "Fine, what do I do."

"I told you before you left, you just have to remember,"Mihawk jumped from the Sunny and landed gracefully onto his raft. "Oh and here, if you save her she might want this." He tossed a battered knapsack and her katana aboard. Robin caught the bag and Sanji caught the katana.

"Zoro, you shit head! Save her already!" Sanji yelled out.

"I-" he closed his mouth then ran to the side where Mihawk was, but he was gone. "Damn."

"Zoro, I know you can do this," Luffy grasped Rhythm's shuttering hand as he got to work on her as best he can.

"Mihawk's right. I can't work on her properly until the muzzle is off. We don't have a key and by the looks of it it's like the thing is wielded onto her face," Chopper said, panic lacing his words. As a doctor, it was his job to remain calm and do what he needs to do. In the past that was a skill he lacked, but after the timeskip he managed to get ahold of his feelings and truly became the doctor he dreamed of being.

Zoro, on the other hand, had attained that years ago. But at the moment, with his nakama urging him to do something he didn't know if he even _could _do and his lover lying in his captain's arms, inches from death, his emotions were pretty high right now. Panic mixed with worry and confusion with a dash of fear and anger blended together with one of Sanji's stainless steel blade blenders.

"Zoro," Luffy stood and clapped his hand on Zoro's shoulder, hat pulled down to shield his eyes. "I know I can probably break the muzzle, but I would probably hurt her even more. But since this is a challenge for you to help you, Zoro, to train, then I want you to break it. If you can't I'll do it."

Zoro nodded and drew Wado Ichimonji. "Hold her up for me. Chopper, stand aside for a second."

They did what they were told. The remaining Mugiwara stood back and made a loose ring around them. Sanji was twisting his tie nervously, knowing he can't just run over there and kick the muzzle off of her. He might break her face if he did. The other Straw Hats were thinking of ways to get it off without causing harm to her, but came up blank. Franky thought of getting some sort of power tool to cut, melt, or tear away the muzzle, but all he could think of would hurt her.

Silence engulfed the ship. It was like when Rhythm did Akuma no Sosu* (AN: the move where she sucks the sound from a certain radius). The lapping waves seemed too had stilled for what's coming. Zoro closed his eye in concentration and disappeared. The sound of steel on steel rang through the air with the vibrant blue after-glow of Zoro's attack followed. He appeared behind her, hair and clothes rustling and falling back into place. Not a scratch was made. He growled and attacked again and again. The fourth time he missed slightly and made a deep gash running vertically up her cheek from the muzzle. Sanji cried out as the wound was added to the collection already on her. Zoro was starting to get frustrated. What kind of metal was this?!

Finally he stopped to think, the only sound that filled his ears was the soft ocean waves and Rhythm's labored breathing. He tuned into the shallow gasps and gurgles, coughs blocked off from the metal clasping her jaws shut and most of her nasal passageway closed.

'_You believes in me I~'m bro~ken!  
I have nothing left~  
And all I feel is this cruel~  
Wanting~!'_

He tuned out everything and focused on the rhythm, where the heartbeat of everything was; where the steel could cut through the platinum.

And now he knew.

'_We've been falling for all this time~_

_And now~'_

It was Alubarna all over again. It was slow motion at first as he raised Wado, preparing to strike. And then everything was a blur as he cut through the Kairoseki and platinum.

'_I'm lost in paradise!'_

The moment the muzzle broke away, Rhythm spewed blood and spit a good five feet into the air and in front of her. She gagged and choked as more blood and spit was coughed up all over the grass deck of the Thousand Sunny. Cheers followed suit as Luffy wrapped a comforting arm around Rhythm's heaving form. Chopper rushed to her aid, switching to Heavy Point and carrying her to the infirmary.

But before she was taken away, she manage to choke out to Luffy, "Beat that," she said hoarsely between coughs, "ten feet is the new spiting record."

"The blood had dried up in her throat, making it harder to breath than it already did. I don't want to begin to tell you the full extent of her wounds." Chopper explained

"Is it worse than Zoro?" Nami asked, flipping through a newspaper.

"No."

"Then she'll be fine."

"Level three is a desert, worse than Alabasta," Luffy ticked off his finger, "All of level four is on fire, level five is a frozen wasteland. Under that is the Newkama Land . . . place. I met Ivankov there. And level six is where the worst criminals are kept and tortured."

"That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside," Usopp said sarcastically.

"That must've been scary."

"Scary awesome," Luffy grinned.

"That defiantly explains the torture wounds and the striped uniform," Chopper nodded.

"I still didn't get a good look at her face. It was too beaten up," Brook sighed, strumming his guitar.

Four days have passed since the Straw Hats received Rhythm in her state. For now, she was comatose. Chopper said it was perfectly normal (okay there's nothing normal about well . . . anything) for her to be comatose for this long. He said she wouldn't wake up for another few days at least, a week in all.

"Oi shitheads! Get some fish for dinner alright? And don't get a shark again!" Sanji yelled from the galley.

"But shark's yummy!" Luffy wined

"Hey guys look! Is that the biggest seagull you've ever seen or what?" Usopp exclaimed.

"Oh shit that's awesome! Sanji! No fish for dinner! We're having seagull!" Luffy jumped up and down.

"Get it! Before it craps on the ship!" Franky shouted.

"Uh, ew," Nami said, not looking up as she flipped the page of her fashion magazine.

"Don't cut off his head Kenshi-san. We'll have a shower of blood instead of water," Robin added, flipped the page of the old tome in her lap with perfectly manicured nails.

"I don't know what's grosser, getting covered in giant bird shit or giant bird blood," Nami shuddered.

"Probably both. The human body's muscles relax at death, leaving nothing to hold in the waste. I guess the same fact would apply to giant seagulls as well."

"No lunch for me."

"Zoro! No let me kill it! You'll just slice it to bits!" Luffy cried out as he bounced after Zoro.

"Shit-cook's going to do it anyway," Zoro said as he drew his swords.

"Not before I kick the shit outta it!" Sanji yelled.

"Ew! No, no, no! I'm going inside!" Nami shot up, magazine in one hand and drink in the other and ran for the shelter of the aquarium bar.

When she was gone, Usopp said, "Wanna throw mashed potatoes and mayo in the fish tank to gross Nami out?"

"After we get dinner!" Luffy sprung from the mast to the giant seagull the size of the Sunny flying overhead, its black-tipped wings beating slow yet gracefully, sending small waves to hit the hull of the ship.

The sound reached through the wooden door of the dark sick bay. The porthole on the door brought a circle of sunlight to the clean wooden floor. In the bed lay Rhythm. Most of her body was wrapped in bandages, stained red in some places. Her pretty face was now cleaned of dirt, sweat and blood while her pale lips were parted slightly. In her comatose state, nothing moved except for the soft rise and fall of her chest.

It was like a spell was cast over her, sleeping peacefully after such hardships. The summer storm that brought fear to her heart was over, bringing a beautiful sky with it.

A particularly loud shout from Luffy seemed to break that spell. Her eyelids slowly opened, only halfway to reveal the dark, glazed orbs beneath, traces of violet shining in the dim light. She didn't move or speak, just laid there and stared blankly up at the wooden ceiling. The waves rocked the ship softly, making her want to fall back to sleep again. Instead she tried to move her arm, which came to no avail. After a few failed attempts she managed to slowly lift her arm, reach over to the nightstand, and tug her iPod towards her by the connected headphones. She slid them on and selected a playlist, having a hard time with the shocks of pain running through her arm and fingers. Wrong movements made her flinch in pain, causing her to move her injured neck and throat and giving her more problems. It's going to be hell trying to get to the bathroom.

Finally satisfied, she tucked the iPod under the pillow and drifted off to sleep; the sound of loud rock drifted from her large headphones and filled the air of the room. She didn't bother turning it down, liking it better like this anyway.

Later when Chopper came in he practically flipped when he saw her snoozing peacefully with the loud music blasting in her ears. He tried pulling them off and failed. In the end he settled with turning out down almost as low as it could go.

It was Zoro's watch. It was almost always his watch. He slept through most of the day when he wasn't training or eating, leaving him with lookout. It was also the perfect opportunity to catch up on some training and some thinking.

Sometimes when he didn't want to think, he listened. One of the modifications to the Sunny that Franky added was a sound system. Added with the intercom, it was like the DJ stand. So with the static-y radio turned down to a low background sound, mixing with the ocean waves and the sound of metal on metal, the large weight clanking in his calloused hands .

"_As much as~ I like~ the past not to~ exist~  
It still does~  
And as much~ as I like~ to feel like~ I belong here~  
I'm just as~ scared as~ you~"_

Through the static, Zoro managed to make out those words. He swore he's heard that song somewhere. He couldn't put his finger on the musician, either.

He shook his head, giving up and went back to training._  
_

**AN: why am I so mean to my characters? Why am I mean in general? It's because I love them. It's my creepy way of saying I love you.**

**Spork is trying to confuse you sexually.**

**If you get the reference, fave it.**

**Akuma no Sosu- Demon's Source**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:: Where Are The Monsters?

~Rhythm~

"_Tell me what I'm supposed to do~,  
With all these left over feelings of you~;  
'Cause I don't know~_

_And tell me how I'm supposed to feel~,  
When all these nightmares become real~;  
'Cause I don't know~"_

Katsu was a man I loved and respected. He was my best friend, consultant and partner. I respected him for his talent in the art of music, able to sing, play guitar, and dance with skill few possessed. He's so much fun and so damn creative. He's there for me when I need him, my own guardian angel in a way.

"_And I don't think~ you see~ the places inside me that I find you~,  
And I don't kno~w how we~ separate the lies here from the truth~;  
And I don't kno~w how we~ woke up one day and somehow thought we kne~w  
Exactly what we're supposed~ to~ do~."_

I was in a dream-like state, hovering on the line of consciousness as I relived an old was four years ago when Katsu and I first started out together. We were doing a duet at a small club downtown; a cover of a song we both loved.

"_So lea~ve me at the roa~dside,  
And ha~ng me up and out to dry~;  
So lea~ve me at the roa~dside,  
And ha~ng me up and out to dry~._

"_And I do~n't think you~ see the places inside me that I find you;  
And I do~n't know ho~w we woke up one day and somehow thought we knew  
Exactly what we're suppo~sed to~ do~."_

Apart we were ourselves, with our own strengths and weaknesses, but together we made more. We used our skills to polish up each other's weaknesses and made something greater than we can accomplish on our own. Synchronized perfectly.

That's the beauty of music.

Something stirred in the room. I opened my eyes to stare directly into Death's. Well, not exactly. Out of the sick bay ceiling came a smokey figure, cloaked in black with spidery, grey hands. It reached for me, it's cold, dead hands were less than a millimeter from my face, yet didn't touch me. I just stared blankly up at the horror. A sharp-toothed grin peeked out from under its ragged hood as his face was inches from my own. A crash followed by shouts came from outside. That broke the spell and it disappeared in a whirl of black smoke.

I just closed my eyes and tried to get back to sleep.

XZoroX

It was my turn to take up Rhythm watch. We have been suspecting that she is indeed awake and has only taken nocturnal activities. Even if she did, she hasn't been caught yet, not even by sharp Robin.

Some clues were the small dot of peanut butter on the counter one morning and a plate slightly off to the right from where Sanji had placed them the night before. Some fruit was missing from the pantry (mainly apples) and Chopper found a smudge of mayo on her cheek. Other small details were noticed by different crew members, how Chopper finds her sleeping with her headphones on even after he makes sure she's not using them, or Nami found less ink in her bottles than there should be, along with the decreasing number of papers. Chopper later found a stack of notes, music sheets, lyrics, designs and just random doodles under her bed. Brook scourged through them, not for the music, but to see if there were any RZ+RDJ=Forever heart shit. He found none. The closest thing he did find was a small doodle of a sword running through a faceless man's skull. Lovely.

For now, she slept peacefully, her chest rising and falling with deep, even breaths. I was half temped to brush away a few loose strands of inky hair. I still remember those moments a couple years ago when we'd tease each other about or hair.

"_Shut up moss head, at least my hair is somewhat natural."_

"_Hey, green is a way better color. Thank God my hair isn't purple."_

"_My hair is not purple! It's inky!"_

"_Uh huh . . . ri~ght."_

"_Oi!"_

"_Inky is black. Your hair has purple in it."_

"_Hey purple is a great color. It's not like I dyed it this way."_

"_Sure. Keep telling yourself that."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?! The only time my hair was from a bottle was those times I had blue or white streaks in it!"_

"_So you admit your hair is from a bottle."_

"_I'm going rape you with a spork if you don't shut up, Marimo."_

"_Sure thing, Squid."_

"_Hey wait . . . Oh I see what you did there."_

"_Yeah I have a brain. I know how to use it."_

"_Squid. Inky. Great, love you too, Leftovers."_

Those small moments brought a smile to his lips. I know this is touché, but she's not like other girls. In some ways she's more man than woman. A lot of the time she doesn't give a rat's ass to what she looks like, but those other times she defiantly knows how to make herself look, well, stunning. She lacks a lot of qualities most women possessed and is stronger than most men, especially with her freaky-ass Devil Fruit power.

If she didn't have tits and a vagina, I think I'd still want to be with her. Just her over-all character made her hard to pull away from. Like Luffy with his natural charism.

"Hey Zoro," a soft voice interrupted my thoughts. I jerked my hand away from her hair (that I now realize I was stroking it while I was deep in thought) and met Rhythm's half lidded eyes, sleep still glazed in them.

"Your actually awake when everyone else is," I couldn't help but smile. But what she said brought the smile off my lips.

"Where do you think the monsters are?"

I stared at her in confusion, smile gone. "What?"

"When we're kids, we're scared of the monsters under our beds and in our closet. We feared our very own sanctuary. I guess our naivety got the best of us, huh?" her voice was soft and hoarse and her glazed eyes lay fixated on the ceiling. "So my question is; when do we stop looking for the monsters under our bed?"

I blinked a couple times, the statement catching me off guard, "I guess when we realize they aren't actually there. That the dark was playing tricks on us."

"No."

"No?"

"No. Give me a better answer. But think about it, okay?" she said, she turned her head and met my eyes. I watched her as her eyes traveled down my face and back up again.

"Oh hey I should go get Chopper and tell him your awake, "I stared to stand.

"No, don't. Dreams are calling me again. I'll wake up again later, hopefully not tonight."

"I'm getting Chopper anyway. Stay awake, okay? Your dreams can wait." I didn't want her falling asleep again after that. I wanted to talk to her properly, for the first time in years, really.

But . . . .

There was something off about her. She seemed distant and, well, deeper? She was talking crazy talk again like always, but this was a whole new level of crazy talk.

"Nah, I'm gonna sleep some more. Try and stop me," she snuggled deep into her pillow as her eyes drooped shut.

"Dammit! I will put meat down your shirt and set Luffy loose on you if you don't stay awake!"

Too late. She was asleep again.

%Narrator%

Nami was curled up by the helm of the ship in a warm blanket, keeping an eye out for any approaching danger. She shivered a bit and sort of wished for one of Sanji's coffees or something. As the moon rose higher, her composer relaxed a bit and she started thinking.

It has been two years now since they all were torn apart from each other. She remembered each of her nakama disappearing one after the other with a wave of Kuma's hand (AN: I call Kuma's ability to transport people like that "the ultimate bitch slap"). The worst part, besides probably never seeing each other again, was the look of shock and terror on Luffy's face. Nami hated it. Hated how they were weak compared to Kizaru and the Pasafistas.

During their time apart, Nami had dreams. More like nightmares really. Her nakama being swept away and unable to do anything about it, then seeing them again in a bloody mess.

The worst for her, was not seeing Luffy in a bloody mess since she was totally used to that, but his face. When Kuma's arm came down to send her of to Weatheria, the last thing she saw was him.

His arm stretching out to grab her out of the way and his eyes wide with a dear she's never seen him have. It made her more scared that her own captain had been. Her name tore out from his throat as he used his depleting strength to save her, to save any of them. But he couldn't. Then he was too weak.

Him yelling her name frantically fear and pain lacing the two syllables, rang through her head throughout the two years, and still haunted her.

She tugged the blanket closer and looked up to the starry heaven. But in a way, she was glad they were separated. They all got stronger and smarter (well, for some of them that is) and are ready for the upcoming adventures. And she knows; they will all get stronger.

A door opened, echoing into the silent night. Nami turned to find Luffy padding out of the boys' quarters sleepily.

"Luffy," she frowned, "go back to bed."

"Oh hey you caught me, "he didn't sound at all surprised.

She's seen what he can do, and know he could've done a better job.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Food. I already got it," he held up a tuperwear container with leftover stew in it. How he got that without her knowing, she will never know.

"Get to bed then and make sure Sanji doesn't smell it in his sleep. God knows what he'll do," she suddenly imagined him rising from his slumber, nose first in the air, and attacking Luffy with the leftovers like some sort of demon puppet .

He paused then came over, "Do you want some?" he held out the cold stew with the spoon.

She was dumbstruck. Luffy never shared his food.

"Ah- no thanks. You eat it," she waved her hand.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged then dug in. He noticed me watching then lowered the bowl.

"May I join you? You look lonely," he said.

"I think you already did. But have a seat," she patted the spot next to her. He sat down clumsily and finished up the stew and then they sat in silence. A comfortable silence; the kind no one needed to say anything.

"It's been crazy lately, huh?" Nami said, cocking her head and gazing up at the stars.

"Yeah. It's been sort of quite. I can't wait until our next adventure! Shishishishishi!" he laughed.

She joined in. Nami couldn't help but smile with Luffy. He had the sort of charm to light up a room, no matter how dark the situation may be. They laughed loudly and joyously, the kind one did when not a shit was given. And Nami loved it. They realized that everyone was still sleeping and stifled their chuckles. Nami and Luffy had no idea why they were laughing. Maybe it was just being together again finally put a genuine smile on their faces, or that their most recent adventure sent them a bit on edge.

No they stayed silent for a while, just enjoying each other's presence.

Franky came out to relieve Nami of her watch and almost cried out in joy when he found the captain and navigator curled up together under the thick blanket, her head on his shoulder as he drooled into her hair. He crawled up to the Crow's Nest, big, manly tears cascading down his face as he bawled as silently as he could.

"SHE'S AWAKE! GUYS! GUYS SHE'S FINALLY AWAKE WITH US THIS TIME!" Chopper came running from the sick bay with a grin too big for his tiny face.

"YAY! RHYTHM'S ALIVE! PARTY~!" Luffy came flying past Chopper towards the sick bay.

"No! Stay away! I was just reporting now get out she needs to rest!"

"Is her condition critical?" Sanji asked.

"Not anymore but-"

"I'll get started on a feast," he turned to the kitchen.

"Yes meat! Meat and meat!" Luffy cheered as he tried to slip past Chopper.

"Nami-san, Robin-chan, would you like to request anything in particular3?" Sanji blew hearts as he turned to the two ladies on the deck.

"Mh~ that delicious cocktail you made last week, Sanji-kun," Nami said as she stood up and stretched, the blue high-low Dolman top revealing her belly button.

"No! Not now! She's still in a bad condition!"

"I think I'll go meet her," Brook slipped past Chopper and started opening the sick bay door.

Poor Chopper was having a hard time keeping everyone away, especially when Luffy remembered there where two doors into the sick bay. Robin helped Chopper and Nami and Zoro stood by and watched the scene unfold.

"This is getting us nowhere," Nami sighed. She stopped over to the commotion and whacked everyone there across the heads (except Chopper). "Leave her alone. She just woke up from some coma and won't be able to handle so much excitement all at once!"

"Sorry~"

"You should be!"

"Arigato, Nami," Chopper exhaled. "Sanji, could you make something for her, high in vitamin C and potassium?"

"Sure thing."

"Aw I wanted a party~" Luffy groaned and flopped down onto the ground.

"Yeah, I could've told her adventure stories and maybe she'd ditch Zoro once she takes a look at me,"  
Usopp said as he sat down next to Luffy.

"A party would've been supah," Franky moaned as he joined the circle.

"What party? Are you guys having one without me~?" There was a wet crunch between Zoro and Robin.

Speak of the Devil.

Heads turned to them to see Rhythm standing between Robin and Zoro eating an apple like it was perfectly normal. Her eyes were wide with curiosity and almost completely mummified.

"Rhythm! You shouldn't be up!" Chopper's cries were drowned out with Usopp, Luffy, Nami and Sanji throwing themselves over her.

"GROUP HUG~!" Rhythm laughed as she tried embracing everyone at once, instead knocking them all off balance and throwing them to the ground.

"Rhythm I'm so glad you're okay! I've missed you!" Nami hugged her hard, Sanji still clinging to both the women, blood dripping down his chin.

"Aw man we have so much to share with you!" Usopp yelled happily.

"Oi oi! Broken limps and such!" she squirmed.

Hugs and welcomes followed suites. When Rhythm complimented the ship, Franky yelled out with joy and started posing for her, boasting loudly how it was all him and his buds (mainly him) and how much he liked her and that Zoro chose well.

When she faced Brook she stopped dead. In sync, their jaws dropped, not comical, but in shock.

Eyes wide, they both chocked out.

"Y-you're-"

"No way . . ."

"Oh fuck-"

"Mind blown . . . totally mind blown . . ."

"Oh Rhythm, this is Brook, our musician. Cool isn't he? He's a funny talking skeleton with an afro!"

"I told myself if I were to ever meet you I'd keep cool. I'm using all of my self-restraint to not have a fangirl attack right now," Rhythm said clamly, running shaking hands through her mattered hair.

"I, myself am just going to break those self-promises. Would you care to join me?" Brook waved his hands around nervously.

"Okay."

"OHMYGODYOU'REFUCKIGNSOULKING! I'M A HUGE-ASS FAN OF YOURS-"

"IKNOWYOU!I WENT YOUR CONCERT IN WATER 7 AND I WAS BLOWN AWAY WITH YOUR PERFORMANCE!"

"SNAP-RABBITS THIS IS SUCH AN HONOR!"

"PLEASE MAY I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH AND SEE YOUR PANTIES!"

"ONLY IF I COULD HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!"

"OH YOU! A DUET WHILE WE'RE AT IT?"

"HELL YEAH! HEY WHY ARE WE STILL SCREAMING?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Throughout all of that they were jumping around and waving their arms around, eyes wide (or Rhythm's at least) as they screamed excitedly like they just met their idol.

"Does anyone know what the hell's going on?" Usopp asked.

"Not a clue." Sanji sighed.

"They adore each other, since they are worldwide super stars," Robin tucked a strand of long hair behind her ear.

Heads turned. Brook and Rhythm were absorbed into a conversation about who knows what.

"Explain!" Usopp pointed an accused finger at her.

"Before she left a couple years ago she got a letter and asked me to read it to her. I suspect it was one of her main reasons for leaving," she explained. "It was someone named Katsu asking her to come back because they had some business to deal with and that they were having some difficulties they needed her to resolve with the band. I asked and she said she was in a band, and didn't say anything else on the topic. Two days later she left."

"That explains everything," Usopp nodded. "I suspected there was more to her. I was once a worldwide superstar."

"Really?!" Chopper jumped up and down.

"Yes, millions fell to the ground to my knees at my beautiful voice. But by the age of 10 I was tired of fame and decided to retire to my home town."

"Actually, I pictured her more down to earth and serious like Roronoa," Franky interrupted.

"She could be, this is just a side I've never seen before." Zoro said.

"Impel Down probably messed with her brain," Robin nodded.

"Don't say something so scary, Robin!" Usopp exclaimed.

"I have a Bingwen Agreement," Rhythm raised her finger.

All ten of them sat in the galley for dinner. Stories were told of how the Straw Hats journey had been since she left.

"What?" Nami cocked her head to the side in question.

"A Bingwen Agreement."

"I've heard of that," Brook said.

"So have I." Robin said as she lifted a fork of a delicious Asian salad to her lips.

"Would you like to explain then?"

She nodded and wiped her mouth delicately, "A Bingwen Agreement, as I've heard, is a contract more professional artists of many fields have. It states that they are under the wing of a high government figure and no matter the action the person in question commits, they cannot be touched. In general, it says that even a criminal musician, like Dansa-san and Myūjishan-san, cannot be tracked at certain times and places. They are protected to do what they want and still follow their dream."

"Rhythm, I expected better of you," Luffy said. "You're cheating."

"How am I cheating? I'm trying to obtain my goal here and this is the best way possible, like you sailing through the most dangerous sea in the world to reach your dream."

"What is your dream anyway?" Luffy asked.

Chopper gasped, "I forgot to tell you! At Water 7," he giggled, "Zoro got stuck in a chimney!"

Zoro smacked his hand over Chopper's small mouth as Rhythm looked up from her plate, eyes shining and mouth gaping, head turning slowly to Zoro.

"No. Don't even think about it." Zoro said.

"Whoa trying to steal Christmas to along with my heart?" she teased.

"Oh God no. Just stop!"

"'_How the Grinch Stole Christmas' _reference. Never thought of that," Sanji mused.

"Riceball! How could I?!" she wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him to her chest. He squirmed from her grasp, locking his hands to her arms and attempted to pull her into a headlock, turning into a scuffle at the table.

"Dammit! I will throw you in the ocean without your floaty if you don't quite it!" he snapped.

"I'll pull you to the pits of hell with me from the spork in your ass I raped you with," she smirked as she dodged his fist and hung tight to his neck.

"Whoo! Go Imoto-chan!" Franky cheered.

"Jade-san beat him to a pulp!" Brook joined in.

"Call me that again I will shove you in a used Port-A-Potty, set it on fire and push it off a cliff!" she said as she started chewing Zoro's arm.

AN: shit im so sorry it took so long (for me it felt a while). Im sorry if this chapter sucks and not your favorite and that it revolves around rhythm! Gomen! Gomen!

But hay!

So this is a definite YOU NEED TO READ!

Im debating on a few things and I need your answer!

~the poll on my FF account, I need you to answer that!

~should I have brook do a duet with Rhtyhm?!

~should I have an award ceremony, like the one piece grammy's that rhythm gets nominated and brook performs?!

I NEED ANSERS!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:: Smells of Decay and Cherry Blossoms. A Message from One Too Many

(the song is "Shot in the Dark" by Within Temptation. Don;t know who they are I suggest you look them up :)

~Rhythm~

Hands brushed the sides of my jean, sliding softly over the rough fabric. Nimble finger looped around my belt while another caressed the small of my back. Gentle digits stroked the under-side of my ass and between my thighs.

They were cold hands. Cold, dead hands of ghostly smoke.

They felt real, oh so real, but I knew they were just an illusion.

The cold ocean wind brushed through my hair and tugged my clothes as a half-moon shined down from above. It was the early morning, hours before the sun would rise.

I woke up two days ago officially. I talked with the crew and caught up completely with them, answered questions about my job and just hung out together. It was nice. After Impel Down, being babysat by Garp sounded like Heaven.

"That was a terrible thing to do, Miss Rhythm," a soft, melodic voice said next to me. I didn't move from the railing I leaned against, looking out over the ocean. The cold hands disappeared the moment she showed up.

"Chi," I said softly. "I wasn't going to rot away in a prison cell when I have a little brother to help."

"Protect more like," Chi said.

"No, he can do that by himself. I'm just here to help him up if he falls down to hard."

The soft scent of roses invaded my nostrils, coming from the source of the beautiful voice.

"You're a strange one. Why not help yourself with your own dream?"

"What dream?" I turned and faced her.

Chi was perched on the railing next to me. She was a beautiful woman with a timeless glow; skin smooth and flawless, glowing in the moonlight. The hair on her head was a gorgeous stark contrast to her luminescent body, black with straight-slash bangs and shoulder length. Her eyes were like those little marbles kids played with, pitch black and hard. Her face had a regal, Egyptian, Chinese empress kind of look too it, calm power one might say. She had a slim, lithe form with graceful limbs under a silk, Chinese-styled deep green dress with silver finishing, slitting down from her upper thigh and the water-like fabric cascading down her slim legs, past her dangling feet, and swayed in the cold wind. If she was standing, the skirt would drag across the ground at least a couple feet behind her. Her feet had silver and black gladiator sandals and her wrists had silver wristbands. One of the more stunning features was the huge lashes around her eyes, too big almost. At the bottom corner tip of one lash on each side, was a small crystal.

In her elegant hands, was a delicate crimson rose that she plucked the petals off, one by one.

"Everyone has a dream. This is a ship of dreams," she said, "And even if you don't have one, then why would you be here."

"I told you too-"

She cut me off with a wave of her hand, "Na-san sent me here to tell you he'll always be with you."

"I'm aware of that fact, "I said sourly.

"And that you can't hide," the flower had only a few meager petals left. "He's upset that you left him like that, very upset. He also wanted me to check to see if you were alright."

"He's a strange man," I shook my head, "First threatening me and now babying me."

"Technically, yes. He is worried about you, though he won't admit it."

"Still wants to kill me?"

"I'm afraid so, Miss Rhythm."

"Not until I finish with what I started," I turned back to stare at the silvery horizon.

"I'll pass the message along then." There was a mighty _fwoosh~ _ as the wind brought rose petals whirling around me and up into the sky, disappearing into the dark night.

%Narrator%

The Straw Hats landed at an island for the first time in a while. The crewmembers were getting fidgety after almost three months without landing. Sanji had barely kept the crew alive with the dwindling food supply, and Nami was getting more and more irate with ever small issue that arises.

"Luffy, shut up! I don't want to hear it!" She'd snap. No one would argue with her.

The island itself was famous for its ports. The fishermen bring in loads among loads of some the simplest to the most exotic fish. The food here was said to be fantastic, and that sent more than one crew member over the edge with excitement.

There were three major touring spots here, the island known as Umbrsa.

The first were the coral reefs along the outskirts of the island. Boats were taken out to look out into the clear waters, maybe go scuba diving or take pictures of the reefs. The second was a famous outdoor market place that sold everything from foods and market goods to hand-made jewelry and old tomes of books. Every Wednesday and Friday there would be live music and every Saturday and Sunday night there would be fireworks.

The third attraction was the mountain that this island was made up of. Its name was Mount O'Haller-Jee, or Granny Jee. It was so high it disappeared into the clouds. The landscape was a luscious emerald green with a forget-me-not blue sky. The sweet scent of flowers mixed with the salty breeze and the smokey scents of the market place.

Luffy had shot off the moment the ship stopped. Scratch that, it was still moving and he jumped overboard. Robin and Chopper followed after him, saying they'd keep an eye on him since they wanted to look around the large bookstore in Luffy's general direction. Franky had gone off with his money to get some supplies so he could start the repairs on the Sunny right away.

"Just looking at this scenery makes me want to write a cheesy poem," Usopp said as he stretched and disembarked the ship.

"I feel like I could write an entire album from this island alone!" Brook grinned (or it looked like it).

"Amen, bro." Rhythm nodded.

"Write us a poem Usopp, I bet I would be beautiful," Sanji said as he blew a puff of smoke into Usopp's face.

"I will! Captain Usopp has written poems that made men as strong as Zoro cry!"

"Prove it, make me cry," Zoro snorted.

"Alright! I will!" he cleared his throat. "_The daisies bloom in the winter snow/ Nobody hears the tree fall in the deep green forest/Birds as blue as the sky and as black as his heart/ A brave warrior stands strong against an army of 8 million/ His heart-"_

"Wanna check out what's playing, Brook? I heard they got live music today at the Market Place." Rhythm said.

"Yohohoho alright. Maybe we could sign up and do our duet," he suggested.

"Aw man that'd be amazing," she grinned.

"Nobody cares," Usopp finished with slumped shoulders.

"I think I feel a prick at the corner of my eyes," Zoro said, wiping away imaginary tears.

"You're a prick," Usopp sobbed.

"Okay guys, here's your money! Don't spend it on anything stupid, get what you need. I'll give Luffy his later. We have 42 hours here, that's a little over three days." Nami announced, passing out the small amount of money to each of the crew members, more so to Sanji and Rhythm.

"Hey why does Rhythm and Sanji get more?" Usopp whined.

"Because Sanji needs to get food and Rhythm is a girl. She needs to shop," Nami stated.

"Actually-" Rhythm started.

"And we're going to the spa and she'll be paying for her own."

"I've never been to a spa. I could use a full-body massage right now."

"Don't take the bait," Zoro hissed.

"Oh right. Sorry Nami, I have more important things to buy," Rhythm nodded.

"Like what?" she crossed her arms over her bloated chest.

"Band shirts and candy."

~Rhythm~

The sun warm sun soon turned hot, bringing sweat to ones brow if standing under it for too long. The village, Wallowiths, held the Market Place. People of all shapes and sizes bustled through, either sight-seeing or going about their business. A fish shop held men throwing fish around at a fast pace, making pedestrians duck out of the way from the flying scales. Another was an entertainment shop, and had TVs mounted across the top of the walls, playing everything from in-music videos to sports matches, foreign soap operas and children cartoons. Items such as T-shirts and key chains were sold there, each with a certain logo on it somewhere.

"Oi Brook! It's your last concert!" I laughed and pointed to the screen.

It was true. There was a riot in the crowd in front of the stage, fans trying to hold back the Marine's advance. Brook himself was performing his final song on the brightly lit stage.

"True. Ah good times. Sometimes I wish I was back on stage." Brook sighed.

"And we're here why?" Zoro asked.

"Band shirts, duh!" Brook and I said together.

"Hey look, We Are The Fallen," I diverged from the failed conversation.

"The Script anyone?" Brook held up a shirt.

"I'm just going to go stand in a corner," Zoro turned and started heading towards a somewhat empty corner.

The store was small, not filled with many people, but looked like it had enough customers to go by judging by the amount of merchandises and the quality of everything.

"Oh look Zoro! You want your face on a T-shirt like mine?" I snickered, holding up a band shirt of my own.

It showed my back from hips up, head bowed a bit and arms outstretched. My hair was piled atop my head and twisted up intricately. My entire body was a pallet of color splashes, every color of the rainbow smeared and splattered on my skin and dripped down the shirt. The words at the bottom in bold, finger-painted like words in rainbow colors read "**THE PAINTER**".

"Oh 'The Painter' that was a good album," I sighed, "What size are you Zoro? I'll buy it for you!"

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Are you sure? If this wasn't me I think I'd buy it." I studied the paint-made black shirt.

"Yohohoho~ I found my own!" Brook laughed, pulling out his own T-shirt. It was bright pink with Brook's jaw wide open, clearly laughing. Pink heart-shaped shades over his eyes and neon green letters read "**Soul King Brook: A New World"**.

"Dude I'm getting that!" I took the shirt from him, as he took The Painter shirt from me.

"And I'll get this," he laughed.

"Oh yeah!" They high fived.

"I have no reaction to this," Zoro shook his head.

"And you should. Here, I'll get you A Loud Silence shirt." I stared attacking the racks again, looking for a cool LS shirt. I found one, one that I designed myself a couple years ago. I laughed at it as I remembered how cool I thought it had looked then. It still does, just not as cool as before. It was a silhouette of a gender-less person with there are outstretched in front and above them, crossed over the fore-arms and making the L signs with their fingers. Around them was a large aura of colors. Pale green, aqua, blue, violet. In wide-spaced letters at the bottom read **"LOUD SILENCE"**.

I tuned around to check to make sure it was the right size to find him looking up at one of the TVs. I followed his gaze and found him watching a music video. It was LS's even. I smiled and tucked the shirt away back in the rack, changing my mind about that.

It was a music video we released the week I was taken to Impel Down. It was our newest and I was proud of it.

(AN: I've made this disclaim before, but any song that Rhythm or any one sings is not my own, but belongs to their rightful owners.)

"Shot In The Dark". That was the name of the song. It was me and the guys of Unspoken Silence (the first half of Loud Silence) performing in a blank room, lights and speakers present. But it also told a story. There was a guy wandering the empty city streets, alone, tired, and had nothing but himself. There was a killing in an alley that he stumbled upon. When the killer turned to kill him, the man defended himself and killed the killer. Someone with higher power in the underground took him in and made him one of his own, sorry for the poor man and grateful for killing the killer.

Almost instantaneously, the man had risen in power in the shadows. He was an assassin in the mob industry, killing those who got in the way of the boss and getting good money in the process. In showed him in a nice penthouse sipping expensive champagne, a fancy suit with a silk shirt on as he looked out over the brightly-lit city. There was a dark look in his eyes. A picture sat on a side table, a picture of younger, more innocent him with a beautiful blonde woman.

The penthouse was blown up, though he was alive with only a minor head wound. Rubbing dirt and soot from his eyes, he stood tall.

He was given an assignment to kill a large, beer-soaked man. His eyes widen in shock when he recognized his face. He went to the dingy house that night, gun cocked and read. He found the man in a drug and booze filled, dimly lit room, where the man shot the victim. A scream filled the air and he turned around and shot whoever it was He saw the blonde girl from the picture on his side table, a bit older and more mature than before, fall to the ground clutching the bullet wound. He cried out and held her, telling her it was him and that it was okay, but she died in his arms.

Unable to take it, finally had lost everything, the man pointed the gun to his head and shot himself.

Throughout the whole silent movie, Unspoken Silence performed in the blank room with lights and speakers, flashing from the story to the band.

"You guys are good, "Zoro commented softly, "Powerful in your own way."

"Thanks." I said.

The last part showed a harbor, where some of the man's coworkers sending his body out to sea, wrapped up in a blanket and set on a raft. The crowd clad in black slowly diminished from the scene under the single streetlight, leaving five people present.

They turned at same time to show it was us. Unspoken Silence in black. I, myself, was wearing a button up black coat with the collar turned up. When we had turned, I sang out the last line of the song.

"_A shot in the dark~~!" _ The six of us walked away from the harbor, streetlight flickering. After one particular flicker of darkness, Unspoken Silence was gone.

"I'm impressed. That was creepy yet entertaining." Zoro stated.

"Why thank you. You're really getting on the compliments today," I noted. "Did Sanji tell you women love compliments regularly?"

(AN: filler, I know)

"Hell no. Why would I even ask him?"

"I dunno. Because I don't. I don't know how to respond to them properly and creatively."

"Then I won't. Will that make you feel better?" He said, looking down on me. I met his dark eyes behind my lavender shield glasses.

"Much."

Somehow he was leaning into a kiss, and I was moving up to meet him half way.

"Yohoho I see you two are having a romantic moment, don't mind me I'll just be getting my stuff now." Brook stuck his skull between our making us real back from kissing his milky face.

"Okay then, hey get me my shirt too, okay? I'll pay you back later."

"Sure sure! Just have fun you too!" he practically skipped to the counter, "Oh those two. So cute together!"

"Not really in the mood anymore huh?" Zoro said.

"Nope."

"Wanna get a drink? There's a bar across the street."

"Sure."

%Narrator%

The cashier was both terrified and over joyed at the site of Brook, though he did raise his eyebrows at the New World T-shirt.

"It's for my friend. She's over there," he pointed to the empty corner, "Ah I guess she and Zoro-san ditched me. Oh those two just probably wanted some alone time."

Brook had a strong suspicion that the cashier didn't believe him.

"Oh~ When I find those two I'm going to- ooh~ look! Lingerie!" He was fuming only seconds ago, and switched back into his bubbly self once he saw the bra-and-panty store.

~Rhythm~

Somehow I lost Zoro. We were walking _across the street_ and I turn away for a second to gawk at the teen wearing a really cool Nightwish band shirt and when I look back his green head was gone, replaced by a tall, hooded, smokey figure with red and white splotches on his ragged robes. I just ignored him as he drifted silently behind me, small spiders falling from the hem of his robe (I hope it was a he).

"Fuck dammit shit Zoro! He's probably in some mountain somewhere!" I grumbled.

I heard it before it happened. Under the many complicated layers of noises, loud chatter, shifting carts and purchases of shoppers, doors opening and closing with footsteps of all sizes, the breeze through the clothes lines above and the ocean pounding the shore, the smallest rustle of jean. There was a small, slow disturbance in the air next to me, and I couldn't tell if it was ill intended or not.

I reacted, springing back from the attacker, almost knocking over a burly man with an armload of groceries. I had no time to apologize when the attacker grabbed my hair , then my arm and pulled me into the shadows of the alley.

"Dafuq?!" I started fighting back, but strong arms covered my mouth before I could shout out. I kicked out behind me, where my attacker groaned in pain as I kicked his shins. He, I said. The deep voice gave it away. Unless it was one of those women with more testosterone than they should have. Just saying.

Back on track.

"Shut up! I need to talk to you but I can't draw attention!" the voice hissed.

Now I need to get out. I struggled again and started licking the hand on my mouth. Tasted oddly like burned chicken and guacamole.

"Shut up and stop licking my hand!" the voice was really starting to sound strangely familiar.

Oh hey, I have Devil Fruit.

I wrapped my foot around the ankle of my attacker and pulled him forward, slamming my elbows down behind my into his gut. He yelped in surprise, but his hold on my stayed strong. Plan B. I leaned as far forward as I could and snapped my head back and head-butted him in the jaw. I managed to loosen one of my hands and grabbed his shoulder, slamming him around. He grabbed my arms and brought me down with him as we fell to the hard ground.

"Fuck! If you want to talk just a-" I stopped and paled.

"I wasn't going to waltz out into the street and say hey let's talk! I haven't seen you in a while and we should catch up!"

I was dumbstruck. It was Tomoni all over again.

Finding someone lost in my past, thought dead and is now in front of me. After the recent happenings of Impel Down, I can't tell what's real or not anymore. I could be sitting on a fucked-up hobo for all I know. If it was real, then it's real. But if not, then right now I just want to be really crazy and go with it.

Just go with it, that's what I learned after weeks of Impel Down.

"So? Are you just going to stare at me or actually say something, Rhythm?" Ace arched an eyebrow.

I'm just going to go with it.

**AN: as of now I am going through and rewriting all the chapters for PH and I finally got a Beta.**

**Beta. Get to work.**

**Beta, what u doing opening an ask Lawra blog when you should be editing my crap?**

**Beta . . .**

**Beta . .**

**Stahp.**

**She su~xxxxxx (ass)**

**How do you suck soomeone's- nvrmnd. Ignore my stupidity.**

**Hi I'm just wasting space her and trying to reach 10 pages (which I now did) on my Word document.**

**BTW sorry I took so long. I have a life. I think.**


	7. Chapter 6

(AN: I apologize for taking so long. Some personal issues arose and such. Im sorry for the last chapters cliffhanger. Ive been coming up with all these awesome ideas and im all "i could do that . .. introduce this . .. but _Emily you have to get your shit together and write this fucking chapter before you can_"

So here it is. All awesome and such)

Chapter 6:: Here's to Us, Here's to Love

"No before you do anything, even hug me, tell me how the fuck are you still alive!" I hissed. My emotions were jumbled up, and I hated it. I didn't know whether to be happy, confused, pissed off or sad.

"Well, I survived," Ace said.

"You had a molten fist ran through your chest. It melted most of your vital organs," I narrowed my eyes.

"At least support me on this! I survived okay, I don't know how but I did!" he shot back.

"Like I can believe that! You could be a fucked-up fraud for all I know?" My voice rose.

Ace and I never really got along, we were okay sometimes, able to comply with whatever and work together when needed. But other times we just couldn't stop bickering. The bastard always annoyed the shit out of me, and I annoyed the shit out of him. We used to bickered constantly, finding ways to piss of one another the most effective and used blackmail. Well at least I did.

The fact he's alive actually kind of scared me. Not in actual fear, but for of a mental shock, really. And it would piss me off to no end if this was really a fake, trying to convince me he's my dead brother.

"I can prove it!" he held his hands up in surrender.

"Then go ahead, do so Hono*," I used the old nickname I made up for him when I learned he ate the Devil Fruit. I remember when he showed me and I was laughing, telling him how he probably felt so left out since Luffy had the Gomu-Gomu no Mi and I had the Kikoeru-Kikoeru no Mi.

"When you were twelve, you were experimenting with your Devil Fruit powers and ended up with a stick up your-"

"I get it, I believe you. Now shut up before I throw you into the harbor," I whacked him over the head to make him shut up. Damn, that story had to be one of my less prideful moments.

"Good, good. Now how about a hug?" he smiled. Really smiled. Ace had a really nice smile that brightened up a room. It made one happy when he did it, the joy contagious.

But still. I was a bit numb inside to really take in that hug. He was dead. Supposed to be dead, that is. I was shocked back in Tomoni when I caught the glimpse of Sabo, but this was different. I knew _for sure _ Ace had died. I saw the molten fist impale his chest, see Luffy hold on to him tightly, as he thanked everyone. I was even at the fucking funeral. That war still scared me deeply, but they were wounds that were slowly healing. Sabo on the other hand had just . . . died. A massive explosion and then _poof _he was gone. No body found, no blood soaked hands or sorrowful open cries. Just numbness.

So I went with it. Like Impel Down, I just let fate lead me and I smiled back at him, letting the joy finally seep through as I threw my arms around him and hugged him with Haki like there was no tomorrow.

"That smile of yours! It's still as stupid and crooked at ever!" he laughed, choking slightly from the Haki.

"I can't take you seriously with that stupid face of yours," I laughed.

(~)

"Why not?!" I flustered. I nearly spat out my apple juice.

"Because he's loud and can't keep a secret. I have to stay low for a while, until I finish my job," Ace hissed. He had his hat low over his eyes, his freckles visible under the orange visor. The collar of his Hawaiian shirt was turned up and only one button buttoned. If someone looked over we most defiantly would not look suspicious, nope.

"What job?" I started picking my nails.

"I-" he stopped. His mouth opened and closed like a fish, most likely unable to form the words right or trying to find a lie. Whatever it was, it must be good.

"Looking for a lost lover? Revenge? Treasure? A dark secret?" With each guess I leaned closer and closer to him over the table.

"No! I mean . . ." He pushed my face away roughly.

"Ace~," I whined, "Tell meh! I wanna know!"

"Rhythm I will burn your hair off if you don't shut up," he growled.

"You are a cruel, heartless, bastard," he knows how proud I am of my hair. It was so long it went to my hips.

"I'll tell you alright? But I doubt you'd believe me, and I'm having a hard time myself believing any of this," Ace said, eyes darting around him as though there was someone there, watching us. He was on edge, I could tell with the tension in his shoulders, the shifty eyes and his irregular heartbeats.

An extension to my Devil Fruit ability, I can here really well, like a bat in some way. I can sense when someone is near or in a room, by their waves. I'm a human sonar, able to tell what's going on before anything really happens.

"Spit it out, ass-sack," I glared, sipping my juice precautiously.

"I was tipped off a year ago about a certain someone is still alive. A childhood friend. Or _brother _ I should say," he said.

I regretted taking that last sip. All that good juice ended up spat out all over the floor, down my chin and shirt.

"Wha-?" I whipped around and grabbed his shirt. "Are you serious?! I thought I was hallucinating at first and then I lost him and-"

"Wait you're looking for him too?!" he asked.

"Yeah I saw him on Tomoni and I was tracking him from there but I lost him at Alabasta! I couldn't get a lead on him since and I thought I would take a break and start up again when I hear something about it!"

"Wait, you knew for what, three years? And you didn't tell anyone?!" there was a dangerous spark in his eyes. I knew Ace, his abilities and all. He deserved to be called second commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. Or ex-commander that is. He was a powerful man not to be reckoned with despite his looks.

"Ace I didn't want to tell Luffy until I was sure, and when did I get a chance to tell you? Oh yeah, shortly after you sort of _died _at Marineford." I snapped, shoving him away slightly. At some point we had both stood up, chairs on the ground and the table between us was a mess from the disruption. People were starting to watch, whispering behind their hands.

"Your sort of a bitch sometimes, Rhythm," he growled.

"Well look at all the fucks I give," I started doing some sort of dance, where I waved my middle fingers around in big, slow, dramatic gestures and moved my body in circular motions.

"People are looking, sit down so we can take this like civilized people," he picked his chair up and sat down, fixing the table in front of him.

"Of course we're not civilized, we're pirates." I shrugged, sitting down. He let out a bark of laughter at that.

It's like are small spat never happened. Yup, that's just how we are.

(~)

"The scar," I pointed out the large, gaping chunk of flesh missing from his chest under his blue and green Hawaiian shirt. "You and Luffy really do match now, huh!"

He knitted his eyebrows together, "What do you mean?"

"At Marineford shortly after your 'death' Akainu got him too in the chest, though it's not nearly as bad as yours," I said.

"Did you get any memorable battle scars from then?" he laughed.

"Not as major as yours' a Luffy's. It's just an X on my shoulder from the dick-wad Kizaru. Bastard tried to run me through with those damn light fingers of his," I growled.

We were now headed in the direction of Ace's hideout, going down a half-busy street. Some white, fluffy clouds floated up above, blown in from the strong sea draft. There was enough noise to drown out or conversation, but not as loud as to where we can't hear ourselves.

"It makes me wonder, does your crew know you're alive?"

He slowed down his pace and looked far off, "I don't know," he said, "they could be dead for all I know. I think you and Mara are the only ones that know."

"Mara?" the name rang a bell.

"Yeah you met her at Marineford. Brown hair, healing powers." He said.

"Oh that Mara! The chick that barreled you down! Yeah I know her, she seemed cool." At the war, there was a pretty girl with light brown hair, elbow and knee pads, and a Devil fruit power that let her heal any wound of hers. I was pretty impressive, though she knew Ace somehow. Just how the way those two acted around each other, even in the middle of a war, I could tell there was a thing with those two, a deep thing.

"Yeah she's helping me find him. We're traveling together and such."

"Tell me with your own mouth what the hell your relationship is with her," I grinned.

"We're sort of . . . friends," his freckled cheeks got a sudden pink hue to it. "I mean, we've been together for a while now but after recently we're more than just _together."_

"Le gasp! _Ace has a girlfriend~! Ace has a girlfriend~! Ace has a girlfriend~!"_ I sang out

"Wipe that stupid, off-centered grin off your face. Yes we are, now shut up! We're together right now but after we tie up some loose ends and maybe I'll make this a bit more . . ah, official," he smiled genuinely at this, swiping playfully at my grin.

"I would like too officially meet her," I skipped ahead a bit and started walking backwards in front of him. He frowned but made no comment.

"And that's exactly where we're going."

(~)

"Ace you took too long!" was the first words that came from the brunette's mouth. She was a pretty girl with a tall, lean, frame, with mousy brown hair pulled back into a stylish ponytail, and light brown eyes with an energetic vivacity to them. Over her heart was a tattoo of a flame and on her face was a relieved grin.

"I'm sorry, I was catching up with an old friend," he pushed me towards her. "Rhythm, this is my girlfriend Mara. Mara this is my sister Rhythm."

"Pleased to meet you," she shook my hand. She had a strong grasp, slightly calloused but still had a delicate, almost graceful push to it.

"You too. Hey you were at the war huh?" I said brightly.

Her face flashed at the sudden memories, a mixture of pain and remorse. But that barely lasted an instant as she smiled just as brightly. "Yeah I remember you. You were with Whitebeard."

"I never got that. Seriously he has a mustache yet everyone calls him 'Whitebeard'. Wouldn't he be 'Whitestache'? Unless he thought Whitebeard flowed better, which it does-"

"Rhythm, we get the point," Ace slapped my back harshly.

The three of us stood outside a shady-looking motel, one where the walkways were outside. The pool behind the nearby fence was a murky pool, the sides littered with broken lawn chairs. The motel was self was in an okay shape, nothing really broken. There were a few shingles missing from the roof, the paint on a few of the doors were peeling at the bottom, the railing on the upper-floors was rusting, and the entire place was eerily quit. There was the occasional slam of a door and hurried footsteps but other than that, it was like one of those abandoned motels from the horror movies.

"Let's go inside, there's a Marine base on this island and I don't want anyone overhearing us." Mara rubbed her striped scarf between her nimble fingers.

"Okay so three wanted criminals walking into a bar and-" I started.

"That's a good idea. You have the key?"

"The key to your heart-" I snickered.

"Don't think I'm kidding when I said I'm going to burn all your hair off."

I shut up. The two started up a flight of stairs and I had to hurry to catch up. Mara was only a couple inches taller than me but had such long legs, a longer stride than mine so I had to jog to catch up to them.

(~)

"Would you like anything? Water? Coffee? Tea?" Mara asked when we came into the room.

"Tea. I haven't had that shit in ages," I plopped down into the armchair, immediately sinking into a hole.

It was a scruffy, small room that barely fit two comfortably. The peeling tulip wallpaper had dark stains along the top corners where water leaked in. The carpet was scraggly and pathetic, most likely itchy on bare feet and worn furniture decorated the cramped space. A queen sized bed took up the main space, with a nightstand on each side. There was a chair with a desk, the armchair I sat in holes in the arms by cheesy floral curtains and a cobwebbed lamp next to it. A battered book rested on the arm with a half-filled cup of cold coffee. Along the back wall was a door leading into the bathroom, the closet with a curtain closing it off, and a small counter with a sink, a stove top, some cupboards and a mini-fridge. It was cozy, but had the smell of mothballs and pot lingering in the air.

Mara bustled in the kitchen, and Ace sat down on the bed next to me.

"What I would like to know, is what you've been up to these past two years," I stated. Curiosity was killing me, and the fact I didn't think of this sooner buried me in the ground with goats eating my flesh.

"Around, well . . ." Mara answered from the make-shift kitchen.

"I had to heal, since this was you know, life threatening and all," he indicated to the hole in his chest. "Couldn't trust anyone since the news of my 'death' was still fresh. They'd still recognize me. So we laid low for a while and waited for things to clear up."

"It was alright," Mara faced us and leaned against the counter, crossing her arms. "I mean, we couldn't exactly get a doctor so I used what medical knowledge I knew to help him. I got some med books to train myself a bit more so I can take care of him better. It took him a couple months to fully heal, or at least healthy enough to travel."

Ace was scuffing the tip of his boots on the battered carpet, not too enthusiastic about his girlfriend having to look after his critical wounds for such a long time.

" Mars I mean wait- sorry I called you Mars instead of Mara," I laughed at my sudden tongue tie, "oh good nickname! I'll call you Mars!"

She frowned, "Mars. Really? Is that the best you've got?"

"I call Marimo Riceball. That's pretty creative. Go on," I crossed my legs and leaned back in the squishy armchair, loving this seat already.

"After that we were nomads," Ace said, "We traveled around really, only getting enough money to get by the day and basically just surviving." Mara turned back and was taking the water off the stove and filling the white coffee cups with the steaming water, adding tea bags and sugar then bringing them over to serve.

"That was a year ago," she said, passing mine and Ace's cups over, then turning back to get her own.

"Mara, there's too much sugar," Ace whined.

"Well if you don't like it then make it yourself. I'm not your slave," she snapped, playfully really.

"I-," he looked back at his cup, "I like the tea." He sipped it defeated

I laughed at them, "Ace she's a keeper. When you have kids can I be the godmother? Maybe have one named after me? No, I want to be the only Rhythm D. Jade in the family. No wait, name one Zhawatanao."( Zhayh-wat-ta-nay-oh)

Ace spat his tea out and Mara almost dropped her mug, a pink tinge to her cheeks. That made me laugh harder.

"We're not thinking that far ahead, Rhythm," Mara said, collecting herself and sitting down next to Ace on the bed.

"Okay fine," I wiped non-existent tears from my eyes, "Continue on with your story. I'm fascinated." Obvious sarcasm for comedic reasons.

"Well, about a year ago we were tipped off that Sabo was alive," Ace said, "It was a random stranger that Sabo was alive."

"He was talking in a pub, loudly, about how the revolution isn't going well at the moment ever since Akainu came into power. He was rambling on about politics and all, and at some point said something about a man meeting him there for a drink, said they were going to get some plans together for a rebellion." Mara continued.

"A bit suspicious?" I arched my eyebrow and sipped my tea. It wasn't half-bad. A bit too sugary but that's alright.

"Oh yeah, way too suspicious. Ace was taking a leak-"

"In the pub?!" I asked incredulously.

"You're getting on my nerves. In the bathroom. But the same man had come up to me and told me the name Sabo. I told Ace and he sort of just . . ."

"I feel you bro, I most likely had the same reaction. " I nodded.

"Well we tracked down the guy, but he said he couldn't recall telling us. He really was from the revolution, though and refused to tell us information unless we had the secret code."

"And out of sheer luck the code word was 'dead crow'," Mara said.

"That's words and I thought better of the revolution army. I mean it probably has some sort of poetic meaning or something but still." I sweat dropped.

"At least it's not 'justice' or 'freedom bells' or 'Akainu sucks'," Ace smirked.

"Akainu sucks," Mara laughed, "That's actually kind of funny."

"Right on." Rhythm snickered.

"Anyway he told us Sabo was out on his own mission, looking for something. He wouldn't tell us what; just that Sabo was at the next island over." Mara sipped her tea contently.

"After that we went from there. We lost him a few times and took a break then, but after while we'd pick back up on the trail." Ace finished.

"That story sucks. It's too suspicious," I narrowed my eyes.

"Well sorry, it's the truth. I still think it's weird how some random guy with an ego the size of a warship told us Sabo's name, didn't remember it afterward when we asked him, got the code word right, and managed to follow Sabo for a year," Mara snapped back.

"Chillax, man. I'm investigating." I relaxed back into my chair. I didn't even noticed that I leaned forward.

This whole story is still weird. There's something wrong, like someone really wanted us to find Sabo. Was he in trouble? Or is this a trap?

I could practically feel Na-san oozing from the cracks of their tale.

"We'll find him. For now, let's not tell Luffy-"

"Too late. I told him two years ago when I first found out. He was cool. But I told him not to get his hopes up because I wasn't all that sure then." I rubbed my nose and set my empty tea cup on the floor at my feet.

"Okay now we have four people, possibly Luffy's entire crew looking," Ace smiled and leaned back.

"No," I said bluntly.

"No?" Mara arched an eyebrow.

"No. Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hats are busy with their adventures. They can look if they wanted too, but for now I don't want Luffy straying too far from his path to find Sabo. We already have us, right? And I'll contact LS and we'll have twelve more people. We've got good connections to this'll work. I'm glad you sought me out Ace, so now we can put out two parties together and make this a whole lot easier," I said, flipping my head slightly to get the hair out of my eyes.

"Still overprotective I see," Ace grinned.

"I can't help it. Old habits die hard, anyway." I grinned back.

"When will you contact your friends to help us?" Mara asked. I really did like this girl. A bit straight to the point and that's okay. She was serious but energetic about it. She seemed like someone who would be great at a party. Mara moved her hands when she talked; making her more animated than most and had a wide range of facial expressions when she spoke. She was interesting to listen too even if what she was talking about was not at all interesting. She had a pretty smile, I'll give her that and really nice long legs. As a dancer I appreciate those traits, animation and long legs. I guess she pretty much passed my silent judgment.

"Actually soon. They're probably worried about me since it's been over a month since I last spoke to any of them." A cold chill suddenly went down my spine and I suppressed a shiver. Out of the gross, tulip wallpaper came a smokey hand decorated with rings. Two of them.

Two rings I knew very well.

The smokey hand beckoned me with its finger, then pointing out the half-open window. Outside a familiar shape was on the hotel rooftop. It was too far to see clearly but I knew who it was.

I turned back to the hand but all that was left was a swirl of cherry blossoms.

"Do that soon," she stood up and took our cups, "We're leaving port this afternoon and headed to Dumo."

"Alright," I stood too and nodded, followed by Ace.

He pulled me into a tight hug and said, "Be careful. I heard what happened and I don't want that to happen again. Go on and do what you must do to bring this family back together."

"You too, Hono," I squeezed him back and smiled into his shoulder. My worries melted away when I hugged this idiot. He was a hot head and rude as hell but I love his hugs. They're always warm and smells of dirt and a campfire, but after years of the sea the smell of sea salt mixed in. I looked over his shoulder to see Mara politely standing back. "Oi Mars get in here. I probably won't see you in a while."

She laughed a good natured laugh, "This is a family moment. I'll be over here until then."

"Shut up and get over here, babe. If Ace loves you then you're one of us now," I grinned my big awkward, off-centered smile. Ace laughed and pulled her into the group hug.

(~)

"Touching," a soft voice said to me as I rounded the corner from the hotel. I left with warm good-byes and thank you's. I could already see those two as a cute elderly couple, handing out sweets and sitting in the rocking chair on the porch, telling dirty jokes to the innocent.

I turned and found Chi. Today her dress was a deep violet that only trailed a little. The collar was black with silver clasps, that went down her left side throat and went diagonal across her chest to her right side. The right part above the clasps were black silk with a very dark grey dragon pattern on it. The quarter-length sleeves were the same fabric as the collar. Her delicate wrists had silver bangles on it today and her hair was partially pulled up and held with ivory chopstick. She had the same deep crimson lips, large eyelashes framing black marble eyes and little crystals at the tips of them.

"What do you want. I'm tired of you guys following me," I growled.

"Don't be so serious, m'dear. Na-san wants to know. You know how much he hates not knowing," she traced an elusive finger on the brick wall behind my head.

I snarled, "I'm well aware of that. Now will you excuse me I have a letter to send and a Marimo to find." She already knows. She most likely heard what we were talking about in there.

"Snapping and growling like a dog won't get you anywhere, mutt." Her regal face was mutual, eyes just as cold, maybe even colder. I swear I could fall in them and never come out, just drown in icy blackness.

I grabbed her cold hand and threw it back at her, earning a glare. I swung my hips as I walked away, chin up, shoulders back, and a sense of confidence, "Like I care. I already have a guy who accepts me for me."

((~X~))

**Leitner Mara belongs to Enjoumou**

**AN: I'm sorry~ this writers block was so bad I called it El Bloqueo Gran.**

**Here's a funny story: when I was born, my grandparents wanted to call me Zhawatanao. Then when my little brother was born, I wanted to call him Racha. And my grandma wanted to name my mom Matilda Jane Finckelhoffer. That would have been awesome "Matilda Jane, you're daughter Zhawatanao looks beautiful in that dress." "Racha! Stop annoying Zhawatanao!" I wont have to worry about the whole same-name confusion!**

**I should have people start calling me Zhawatanao . . .**

**Hono- flame (so creative right?)**

**Any theories guys? **

**I can already see the Chi/Rhythm ships.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:: Don't Mess With Him

%Narrator%

Zoro was tired of this. He hated that everything and everyone just kept moving. It annoyed him to no end how one second, he was walking along side Rhythm and the next she was gone. He is well aware of the fact that everyone had a horrible sense of direction and always blamed it on him for getting lost, when they in fact were the lost ones.

At the moment, Zoro was wandering around along the harbor, an unfamiliar one that is. The one the Sunny was at the port that sent the smaller boats out to those famous coral reefs, and was bustling with burly fishermen coming in from morning fishing. This one, however, was shadier. The docks were grubbier and the people looked, well, not very friendly. Covered cargo was being loaded and unloaded large ships and it wasn't as loud or bright. In fact, the mountain behind them sort of blocked the sun so it was cooler here. What made the swordsman stop was the Marine warship docked here. The residents here were on edge with the unwelcomed guests, trying not to seem suspicious to the Marines.

"Well, then," a voice said from behind, " Zoro turned and ducked into an alley, just as a couple officers walked by, "I'm glad that's over. Na-san is really getting on my nerves with this chase."

The one speaking was a robust man with a light-bulb shaped nose and little pig eyes. His buddy was slightly smaller, but much more stupid looking than the first. He had his hat on backwards, as though trying to be cool, with watery blue eyes and greasy blonde hair and a wide, toad-like face and flabby, old-lady-like Bingo arms.

"I sort of want him to get the hell out. All he does is order us around, sipping his Earl Grey or whatever as he does nothing," Bingo-arms said.

Bulb-nose just snorted in laughter and said, "I feel bad for the sucker. He's actually really scary."

"Thank God I won't be at the receiving end of _his _scary Devil Fruit powers," Bingo-arms shivered.

That was all Zoro caught as they turned the corner and disappeared.

"Damn," he growled.

He slipped out of the alley and headed the opposite direction the Marine's came from, hoping it was towards the Sunny.

(~)

~Rhythm~

"May I ask you a question?" I asked the woman.

Chi looked over at me and nodded, cold eyes not leaving my violet ones.

"Why the hell are you still following me?"

We were walking down a half empty street towards the harbor we docked this morning. The sun was starting to set and I was getting hungry again.

"Na-san still needs you. It's his job," she said passively.

"Oh. Cool," I said blankly. I was getting real damn tired of all this shit.

"I must be going now. The Marines will attack your ship and 'crew' sometime in the next twelve hours, so don't die, and-"

"Wait what?!" I spun around and faced the angelic female, "the _Marines?!"_

"Well there is a base here and you weren't being so secretive about landing here. And-"

"_And? _ What now, a Sea King in the bay that loves eating pirates and sushi?" I snapped.

"No, this concerns your condition."

I stopped and met her eyes in question.

"Na-san wanted me to tell you at the end of our meeting that he can do more than control what you see. Emotions are a part of the brain."

I threw a glare at her and stormed off.

I could feel her dark eyes between my shoulder blades all the way down the street until I turned the corner, but I couldn't shake that cold feeling from my spine until long after.

(~)

"_WHAT?!"_ Nami screamed, dropping her bags. Purchases spilled from the labeled bags. "An attack?!"

"I heard that there was a Marine base hidden in the mountain and that pirate's didn't land here often, so it was more of a self-defense than anything," Robin nodded, pushing up her sunglasses, "but what puzzles me is why they would plan a sudden attack and where you heard this."

"I overheard it," I lied easily. No way would I tell them I have a stalker like Chi. She wasn't really hurting anyone, as far as I know.

Robin didn't seem to take the bullshit but she settled by throwing a look at me.

"Okay, it might or might not be true, I'm not saying I don't trust you, Rhythm, but just in case we'll move the ship to a more secure location. We'll have to wait until everyone gets back."

"Ah~ wasn't swordsman-san with you?" Robin asked.

"Oh he was," I started twisting the longer lock of hair at the side of my face.

"Ah yes, Rhythm-san how was your date with Zoro-san?" Brook asked.

"Oh well we didn't even make it across the street before the dumbass got lost," I shrugged, tossed my hair over my shoulder with a flick of my head. "Brook I'm sorry for ditching you-"

He waved his milky hand, "That's quite alright, Rhythm-san. Lovers sometimes need their alone time. Though he is one lucky man, yo-ho-ho-ho~"

I rolled my eyes.

(~)

An hour later everyone but Zoro was back.

"Someone should go out and look for the shit-head," Sanji huffed.

"Okay Sanji-kun, you can do it. We'll be moving the ship off to the north shore between the Stromata Harbor and here. Usopp reported a rocky out crop that'll be best to hid the ship without it looking to suspicious," Nami said.

"Nami-swan . . ." Sanji whined, trying to pull a puppy dog face.

"It's all right, Sanji. I'll go with you. My fault to for him getting lost," I said, "Besides it would be easier with more than one person."

"Ooh~ I can tease him about having to form a search party because he got so lost," Sanji snickered.

(~)

For a loud and busy port, it was surprisingly silent for night. The streets were littered with trash, but the occasional worker came over and picked up some trash here and there. The afternoon heat was gone and was replaced by a chill. Clouds had moved in but not enough for any sort of storm.

"That shit better get his ass back here soon," Sanji growled around his stub of a cigarette.

"He'll be fine, so will the crew," I shoved my hands deep into my jacket pockets.

"Rhythm-dwono are you cold? Here take my jacket," He started unbuttoning his double-breasted jacket but I waved him off.

"It's all right, Sanji. You spoil me enough already. Besides you'll get cold." I spoke the truth. He was a hurricane of affection to Nami, Robin and I. Sometimes it could get on my nerves on how affectionate he was, but at the same time I found it adorable. Sometimes I felt he was giving too much and not receiving enough, that his happiness is our very own happiness. I oh so dearly wanted to give back for all he's done for us, mainly just Nami, Robin, and I. He was just so sweet and caring and put 110% in to everything for us. He was a true gentleman.

Then again, he would do pretty much anything to get a night with any of us, especially Nami. No matter how beautiful and imposing other women could be, his eyes were dead-set to Nami, and sometimes Robin. I hadn't known him long enough for him to dote on so much, but I guess he would probably do anything to get Zoro and me apart.

"It's nothing, really. I can handle it," he smiled sweetly. "I would never let a lady freeze in this weather."

"Sweetie it's only 60-something degrees out," I said. "Come on, last I saw Zoro was by that bar."

"He's probably up the mountain and stuck in some cave." Sanji stamped out his dead cigarette and tapped out a new one.

"Fighting off a family of angry bears," I grinned.

"Protecting some kids who are also lost," he lit up the new cigarette with a slight click of his silver lighter.

"Who also happen to be spies for the Marines so they were planning to lead him into a trap afterwards."

"And then we'd have to go on a mission to save him from the base."

"Only to find him being seduced by a 3-ton Marine beauty with a bigger mustache than Whitebeard."

"And it turns out he's the king of a lost country and needs our help reviving it, so he infiltrated the Marines to find us."

"Who said the 3-ton Marine was a man?"

We lost it at that. Sanji almost choked on his cigarette as he started guffawing. I was literally holding my side from snickering so hard. When our laughter finally died down, a strong gust of sea wind blew in, ruffling Sanji's golden tresses and my own inky hair.

"Okay we have to find the stupid kelp-head," Sanji said, wiping a tear from his eye, "Save him from the 3-ton Marine queen in disguise."

"Exactly. We should split up to cover more ground."

"Be careful, Rhythm-dono! Meet up here again in a half-hour alright?"

And just to piss off Zoro for getting lost, I sang, "Loser has to kiss the winner on the cheek~!"

Never before had I seen Sanji run so fast.

(~)

The wind dropped the already low temperature immensely, making me shiver in my three layers of tops. At the moment, I regretted wearing the cut off shorts, thigh high socks and strapless.

I turned the corner, only to grab it and yank myself back around it, my leg swinging around to hold my balance. Running past me, was a squadron of marines. I pulled off my hat and tied the band to the purple fabric around my hips. I couldn't count how many there were, they just kept coming.

They were in neat lines, weapons raised in an orderly fashion, steps marching in sync, and in straight rows of four, taking over the entire small street. I assumed they were headed towards the harbor the Sunny was docked.

"Miss Jade," a familiar voice whispered into my ear. I jumped slightly, not turning. Behind me was a solid brick wall, so I knew I wouldn't be able to see the voice's owner.

"Hn~ go away. I'm looking for a nakama," I said.

"I know." Oh course her does. Warm breath tickled my right ear, right next to the sapphire crescent moon earing.

"Then leave, there's nothing interesting that catches your eye, Natsuki," I growled softly.

"I see a unit of Marine's headed for your ship. That looks interesting." Smartass.

"Well shoo, unless you're going to help me."

"Oh I am."

I turned, but all I found were a set of ghostly pale lips in the brick wall next to my ear. The dark bricks were swirling around me like the ocean currents, but still stayed in their solid forms. "Get the fuck out, Na-san."

"I can control everything about you, Rhythm. I _am _a puppeteer. And you _are _my little puppet."

"I'm nobody's bitch, bastard." I hissed. He needed to leave. Now.

"No, you are not. You're a puppet. A bitch can go where she likes, but has to do what her pimp orders when the time comes. She can control herself and her actions, but as a puppet, you can't do anything."

"Can a puppet do this?" I started waving my arms around like a maniac, "Or this?" I bobbed my head and jumped around in circles along with my frantic arm waving.

"Jade, stop." The lips frowned.

"No I won't. lee-lee-lee-dee-lee~!" I started singing. It as amazing no one has investigated the noise yet. Maybe Na-san here made sure no one did.

"I can do more than control what you see! What you smell and feel! I can control your emotions, erase your memories and replace them with new ones! Rhythm D. Jade I can turn you into a mindless slave, a killing-machine with no heart!"

"Try me," I stopped my rain dance and stuck my tongue out.

"Very well," The lips disappeared and the wall stopped swirling. I instantly regretted my challenge.

A cold wind came by, blowing my hair up and making the three charms on my sword chime. The scent of cherry blossoms and decay filled my nostrils as everything blurred then went black.

(~)

Sanji

I must get that kiss. I could already feel her soft, full lips on my cheek, brushing my coarse goatee slightly. Maybe she'd give me more, and then maybe she'd fall for me with that passionate kiss instead of the shit-for-brains marimo.

I slowed my run to a steady jog as I turned the corner, searching every corner for a glimpse of green.

It actually didn't take me long. I found him on a roof of a apartment building, his feet swinging casually over the edge as he barbarically chugged a bottle of sake down.

"Oi shit-face, get down so I can kick your ass for making the ladies worry!" I yelled up at him.

He put his finger to his lips and shushed me, "Shut up dart-brow this is a residential area. People are sleeping."

"Stop being a smartass and get down here so we can leave!"

He complied and jumped down, landing gracefully next to me.

"The Marines know we're here and are coming for us tonight, so we moved the ship. Nami-san sent Rhythm-dono and I out to find you. Rhythm-dono said whoever finds you, gets a kiss on the cheek from the loser." I then realized my mistake. "Wait, that means I beat Rhythm-dono, so now she loses. Oh god I can't take this! The contest is off, I can't let her fail!"

"But you get a kiss on the cheek," Zoro pointed out.

"I do~!" I sang out.

"You do know she's just messing with you," he took a swing from his sake.

"No~ why would she do that?"

"Well you're a naïve idiot," Zoro stated bluntly.

"You're a shit, you shit head."

"Ooh, scary. I'm a shit man."

"I'm going to pound you into the ground with your own sake!" I hissed.

(~)

We reached the meeting point at the exact time we were supposed to; 11:46 (since we departed at 11:16). Rhythm wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Maybe she's lost." I chewed my cigarette nervously.

"Maybe she just doesn't like you and ditched you."

"Maybe she's checking the Marine base to make sure you're not being seduced by a 3-ton queen in disguise."

"What?"

"Nothing. You're too stupid to get the joke."

(~)

~Rhythm~

First all I could do was hear. Something, or someone, was gurgling close in front of me, only to fade off. There was silence; except for the pounding waves of the ocean not far off. Second was feeling. The rough hilt of my sword was definatly in my hand, posed in front of me in a front ward jab. My legs ached, throat burned, and I was sticky. Adrenaline was pumping strongly though my veins, and the after-effects of my power still buzzed in the air. Next was my smell, the coppery scent of blood and sea. And lastly was my sight.

What was in front of me was blurry, but came into focus. And when it did I jumped back. My katana, Chōwa no Warai was the only thing holding up the dead Marine by the throat against the wall. I quickly took in my surroundings.

Dead soldiers littered the ground like fallen dominos, the ground stained red. A few impact craters scattered the ground, ranging in size as the familiar ringing sound was slowly fading. I brushed a smudge off blood from my face, realizing it wasn't my own. Well, fuck.

This wasn't any regular massacre; it was I-9 all over again.

"I told you," I whipped around to find Natsuki sitting casually on top of a balcony railing, legs crossed and his hands clasped over his knee.

I knew I wasn't hallucinating; this was the real Na-san.

He was a tall man, 6 nothing to be exact, cropped hair like Zoro's but black, and skin so pale he seemed to glow in the dim street lights. His eyes were even darker and colder than Chi's, one of which was shadowed by the brim of his silk top hat. A light blue up-side-down triangle was tattooed under both his eyes with a blue dot at the point at the bottom. He wore a black suit with a blue tie with silver and ruby clasp on it. His coat tails swayed in the gentle wind and his shiny shoes glinted in the golden street lamps. A white gloved hand held a twisted cane topped with an ivory dragon head eating a deep red spinel. His hat was the weirdest part of his features, besides the cold eyes and face tattoos. It had a blue silk band with a couple safety pins, a happy face patch crudely sewed on with X-ed out eyes and dark red splatters on the left side of the rim and band. But sticking out of the back was a branch of cherry blossoms. It was the same gnarled branch with the same flowers, dropping small petals here and there. But what was weird, is that no matter how many flowers it loses, it seemed to grow back, like his head supplied the flowers enough energy to grow.

"I believe you, but why go this far? They were innocent people with a family and an actual life." I waved my hand to the grotesque sight.

"I thought you hated Marines," he cocked his head.

"I do, but no enough to murder them in cold-blood."

"You did at I-9."

"That was you!" I threw a miscellaneous hand at him, one I found on the ground right at my feet. He dodged it easily. "You did the same freaky thing you did to me here and used me to do your dirty work! What the hell did they even do to you?!"

"They didn't follow my request and so I used you to terminate them," he nodded, like it was no big deal.

"Well cut this shit out, Natsuki. I'm getting real tired of this."

"No, you're too perfect to let go so easily."

"Nobody's perfect, dick-wad," I spat at his general direction and turned to leave.

"The sad truth is, Jade-love, you're still weak. You have power, you just won't use it correctly," he called out.

"Your definition and my definition of strength vary greatly," I retorted, winding through the bodies and towards the harbor.

"You hid your ship, remember?" He laughed softly.

I stopped, swore under my breath and turned and headed the other direction.

"M'dear," he chuckled darkly, "I know what you can do. You have potential. Join me and we can release your true power. Shake the world itself with our combined forces."

"Nope," I waved off his invitation as I trekked down the windy road, my hair sweeping off to the side.

"Think about it. You, me, and those Straw Hats that everyone has been talking about. I have a plan, Jade, and I want you part of it."

"_Nope!"_ I retorted louder.

"Fine." I looked back, only to see his form dissolve into a whirl of cherry blossom petals, swirling out over the island and carried away with the ocean gale.

"Drama King," I muttered as I turned and continued my path home.

(~)

I can't head back just yet. It's already past the destined time for Sanji and I too meet up after our search for Zoro. And I had no idea where I was.

I admit it; I do have a bad sense of direction. But plop me in an unfamiliar town for a few days and after a while I'll have a vague understanding of the layout. I guess I was just slower at figuring out locations than most people. We haven't been here for more than half a day, so of course it was difficult for me to get around.

It was worst because it was dark, cold, and nobody around to ask for directions.

"_Yeah can you point me to that funny looking fountain with the three naked men in it, all erotic and all, but was supposed to be some sort of 'art' since they put it in the middle of this square?" _

I asked a lamppost, but since it's a lamppost, it didn't help.

"Well then," I huffed and jogged on. "Some lamps are just jerks."

(~)

After a good twenty minutes of frantic searching, I found the meeting place. The three erotic men (and there's a kid in there too. Lovely) in a large pentagram fountain. The area around the square was cobblestone, dimly lit with the golden lampposts.

In the dim lighting were two distinctive figures, bickering loudly.

"At least I don't get a wet dream every time I close my eyes."

"At least they're reasonable dreams! What about you? Sake and swords?"

"Maybe death and forbidden love~!"

"Ooh~! How ingenious~ something that millions of those corny romance novels already wrote about."

"You know that because you read them."

"In my defense they can give one good ideas for when they are getting laid."

"Which you never do. So all you have are ideas, but nothing to test them out on."

"I bet you've never fucked before."

"More than you have."

"How does that-? No, don't even shithead."

"But I did."

"Okay," I usually enjoy their bickering, but right now, I wanted to get back and sleep. When someone uses you like that, they're not aware of how much energy they are depleting, so they keep going. One of the reasons I hold back is because I want to save my energy for more useful things like being able to actually get to bed, "Let's get going. I'm hungry and want to go to sleep." I grabbed the two by the arms and started hauling their asses towards where the ship was hidden.

"Rhythm-dono, I apologize for finding marimo before you, so we can call this contest off if you want," Sanji sighed sadly putting his hand over mine.

"It's quite alright," I grumbled. "Let's just go."

"Stop being such a sore loser," Zoro said.

"Ah, but the contest-"

"Sanji it's really up to you. I don't care if you want to do it or not. I was mainly kidding about it all."

"Do it?" Zoro asked.

"No, it's up to you, Rhythm-dono. I don't want to force you into something that you don't want to do."

"What?" Zoro said quizzically.

"Drop it Sanji."

"Drop what?" I think Zoro's getting a bit frustrated, being out of the loop like this. Sanji noticed it and used it to his advantage.

"Rhythm-dono and I made a bet that whoever finds you green ass first gets the best face _oral _from the loser." He practically muttered the word 'face'

"Oral?"

I started snickering. Good God, for being a gentleman, Sanji knew how to twist words around.

(~)

Finally clearing up that prank, we reached the ship, hidden behind large rocks, rocking in the high tide. Light shined in all the portholes, even up in the gym/crow's nest.

"Oi Squid," Zoro said to me, "You got something right here." He swiped his thumb across my jawline. Sanji stiffened. I think he'll never get over the fact that we're more than just friends.

He held up his thumb towards the lights of the ship, trying to see what was on my face. I realized what it was and took action.

"Ah~ it's nothing, probably just mud or ketchup. I tripped a little while ago so that might be it." I grabbed his hand and made him wipe the substance onto his coat.

He arched an angular eyebrow at me but made no comment.

(~)

%Narrator%

It was well into the night when the search party came back, but everyone was awake and buzzing with talk.

"Sanji~, Luffy tried raiding the fridge but Franky managed to catch him but then they got into a scuffle, breaking the counter," Usopp reported, "Nami got pissed because she's going to have to loan more money for repairs. And out doctor was knocked out in the brawl."

"Oh goody," Sanji said unenthusiastically.

"Is he alright?" Rhythm asked the long nosed man.

"He's still out, nothing more than a bump really. Robin's taking care of him now."

"And Usopp-san here almost fell overboard when Luffy went blasting through the kitchen door." Brook laughed, "Scared him too much."

"Then Brook was caught sneaking out of the girl's quarters!" Usopp argued back.

If Brook had blood, he would have blushed. He laughed off his attempt to getting away with stealing some of the ladies panties.

Brook leaned down and whispered in Sanji's ear, "But unlike most times, my mission was accomplished." He tugged the edge of the lacy black thong from his sleeve to give Sanji a glimpse. "I got one of each."

"oh I've been looking for this," Rhythm tugged a pair of boxers from Brook's pants. He stood stalk still, scared from the oncoming storm.

Instead, she sniffed them and crammed them down her shirt and started around the ship towards the bathrooms. "I'll be in the shower if anyone needs me. God knows how long I've taken one."

"Brook-san," Robin said, brushing her denim skirt as she stood up.

He probably would have gulped.

If he could.

(AN: lolz skull jokes)

(~)

No one left the ship. The next day they waited, just in case the Marines would look for them since they weren't at the harbor. Besides the ruckus the ship made throughout the day, the rest of the island seemed to be deprived of life. Nothing past the stretch of trees where the ship lay hidden made any noise. No wind, no animals, and the ocean was calm. Every once in a while, a Straw Hat member would disembark the ship to wander the coastline a bit, or hang out on solid land.

"This makes me wonder if something bad is going to happen," Chopper said thoughtfully, picking apart his cotton candy.

"Or the calm after a storm," Robin said thoughtfully.

"What would have happened?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to leave it to one's imagination," she turned back to watering her flowers.

"I think it's fine now. Maybe tonight we'll go to town and hang out, get a nice hotel to stay at and then tomorrow we'll finish our shopping and head out late afternoon," Nami announced to the dozing crew.

"Sounds like a plan," Usopp said, putting the last of the newly picked Pop Greens into his bag.

"I think it'd be cool if we could have some sort of invisibility barrier over the ship so no one can find it," Rhythm said lazily. She was sitting cross-legged on the railing behind Zoro, galloping a little white horse figurine through Zoro's green hair idly.

"I should do something like that," Franky mused.

"That would be awesome," Luffy yelled from the top of the mast.

"I don't even think that's possible, Franky!" Usopp called out.

"They said it was impossible to build a sea train!" Frank retorted.

(~)

The entire crew had a jubilant night out. They laid low and tried their best to stay unsuspicious, but proving nearly impossible with an eccentric rubber captain and a 8-foot-8 skeleton musician.

They sent Usopp and Nami into the fanciest hotel in the entire island to reserve some rooms, only able to afford three.

The remainder of the day they visited the coral reefs, without an incident, and went to the mountain, stopping at a temple near the middle and relaxed there a bit. They didn't have enough time to travel further.

Despite the Straw Hats relaxed aura, the island was tense. Whispers of last night's massacre flitted through the shadows, scared that whoever did it is still there on the island, waiting to strike again.

"This explains the calm after the storm," Robin muttered to herself, tucking a pretty daisy that Sanji gave her behind her ear.

(~)

Later that evening, after eating at a decent restaurant (Sanji had a hard time not complaining about the "half-assed meals" and "shitty service"), the tired pirates trudged to the hotel for the night, and just bask in its richness.

The three rooms they got were right next to each other at the end of the hall, So they wouldn't have to worry as much about waking other people up. The biggest room went to the girls, and was appointed as meeting point if anything happened.

The luxurious room had gorgeous ornate furniture, plush carpeting, a large crystal chandelier, a fully-furnished, white marble kitchen with stainless-steal appliances, a door leading off into the bathroom, and two large, overly decorated beds. They were huge and had a mountain of fake pillows and that kind of really soft, fluffy comforter that you could just sink into. The back wall had a large window with velvet curtains, and a great view of the dimly lit town.

With the creamy walls and golden hued furniture, the place had a sort of calm but regal feel to it.

"Ooh it's so nice!" Nami complimented. "Definatly worth the money I paid."

"We paid," Usopp interjected.

"With money I gave you." That earned her an eye roll.

Rhythm ran across the large room and lunged onto the nearest bed yelling, "I call this one!" She sunk into the mountain of pillows and out of sight. She started flailing and yelling "Wait help! I can't swim!"

"She'll be fine."

"I think we should talk about the rumors I heard," Robin said, perching herself at the edge of the couch, "or news that's been flying around."

"News?" Zoro asked.

Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook ran off and explored the other two rooms and rolled around in the plush carpeting. Sanji was examining the kitchen, and Nami, Franky, and Zoro joined Robin at the couches. Rhythm was still flailing in the bed, unable to get up from all the pillows and the sheer bounciness of the mattress.

"There was a massacre, and it set the town on edge, so it explains why no one came after us," Nami said.

"I wonder who would go so far as to just brutally kill them," Franky inputted.

"I got a paper. It says that only most of the Marine's that were going to raid us last night were caught and killed, the remaining had no clue it happened until they reached the harbor and literally turned around to see them.

"Talk about oblivion," Zoro yawned.

"It makes me wonder if whoever did it was on our side or not," Robin said.

"Tea, Nami-san, Robin-chan?" Sanji offered them some simple tea cups filled with steaming tea.

"Arigato, Sanji-kun," Nami said, sipping her tea and snuggling into the arm of the couch.

Robin had nodded and taken hers kindly, but didn't drink it.

"If it helps, I heard there was a guy named Na-san here. He didn't seem like someone those Marine guys liked all that much, but they had to respect his power anyway or something," Zoro said.

"I'm drowning in stylish pillows!" Rhythm's hand waved from the mountain of pillows until it was practically consumed with them.

"I'm coming for you Rhythm!" Luffy and Chopper burst into the room and jumped into the mount of stylish pillows, attempting to rescue her.

"Wait, I can't swim either!" Luffy yelled, floundering around just as Rhythm had before.

"Idiots," Nami grumbled, sipping the rest of her tea.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:: I Guess It's A Familiar Face

**Warning this chapter contains some lemon. This is my first published attempt (I'm not even going to mention the first real attempts) and I know it sucks because I can't so this, so here you go. Don't like just skip it's not essential.**

**And I apologize for the almost 2 month delay for barely 6000 words instead of the usual 4000. I went through a slight stage of depression but I'm alright.**

**Now read and judge (I mean if you didn't just skip this. You're probably eager to get to the shitty story)**

**And sorry for the large amount of Rhythm in here, I'm just trying to get some plot points out. These past few chapters have been tedious but trust me, in the next chapter or two things will start to get interesting.**

**Peasants**

The next day a package came.

Everyone was loading the ship with fresh supplies and getting everything prepped for another journey. Nami determining which needle was steadiest for them to take while Franky was prepping the ship to set sail.

"That can't be true, Usopp!" Luffy's loud voice came from the front of the ship.

"I'm serious! There was an animal twice the size of the Sunny roaming this island! I saw it earlier when I was out for a stroll!" Usopp retorted.

"How were you out for a stroll when you were shopping with me?" Sanji asked, setting down a box on the deck.

"I needed a break so I decided to wander when you were busy with your eyes roaming up skirts. I used some of my sneaky ninja skills so you wouldn't see me. I was gone and back before you even noticed. Hell I probably would have been gone the entire time and you wouldn't have noticed because you were busy 'flirting' with the island girls."

That earned him a good kick to the head.

"O-oi Usopp! Are you alright?" Luffy started poking Usopp's unconscious form with a miscellaneous stick. "Where's Chopper? I think he's dead." Luffy yelled after Sanji, "Sanji don't kill our nakama! Now you have to make me some pork!"

Meanwhile, Chopper was setting fresh medical supplies in his infirmary. The door creaked open and Rhythm slid in, shutting the door quietly with a soft click.

"Oh Rhythm! Do you need anything? Is there something wrong?" Chopper asked, big eyes gleaming.

"Ah~ actually yeah," she sat down on the bed and started twirling a stray lock of hair around her finger. "I don't feel very well. Headaches and . . . stuff."

"Rhythm, you can tell me," Chopper looked up at her, putting his hoof over her other hand like a good doctor.

She explained as thoroughly as she could, her eyes staying glued to the corner of the table for the majority of the conversation. Chopper kept silent, here and there interjecting with a question.

He supplied her with some rules and some proper medication to help treat her, "By the sounds of it your narcolepsy wore away somehow and was replaced by insomnia. I suggest you take some sleep medication so you could get your proper rest. Come to me tomorrow morning and tell me how you slept." He handed her a container. "Take one before you go to bed. I made them myself and I'm pretty sure they work. Another remedy for insomnia is alcohol, but I don't suggest that. Maybe a little, but please don't drink yourself into oblivion."

"Sweet booze and drugs," Rhythm grinned. In the medical rooms light, Chopper could easily see the dark circles under her eyes and the glazed look one gets with the lack of sleep.

"And food. You lost too much weight and now you're below your BMI."

"Which is . . .?"

"You grew an inch, so now you're exactly 5' 6 ½" and weigh 107 lbs. You're underweight and need to gain at least another 20 pounds before I'm satisfied."

"I know I'll get back to eating and training so I'll regain it in muscle," she tucked the medication into the back pocket of her short shorts.

"We'll talk everyday so I can keep track of your health. I'm still worried about your wounds and weight loss," Chopper hugged her and knocked his hoof against her hip bone. "It's just skin and bone right here."

"Woops."

"I'll tell Sanji to put you on a special diet so you could regain the weight."

"Shit he's just going to make me into a chubby-ass hamster or something."

"No, he won't," he sighed and opened the infirmary door, ushering her out.

"I know," Rhythm laughed and headed out.

"The crooked smile, is it genetic?"

"Shut up it's me alright? I can't help that my smile is always lopsided." She really hated it when people said something about it. Her smiles her smile, and that was it.

"Nami-swan 3! Robin-chwan 3! Rhythm-dwono 3! I have snacks!" Sanji spun out of the kitchen with a tray of elaborate snacks, fitting for the time of day and weather.

"Setting sail!" Franky called out from the helm.

"Look a bird! A big, ugly, lopsided bird with a hat!" Luffy cheered.

"Whoa let me see!" Chopper toddled over to where Luffy was, the ship pulling steadily out of the cove and into the open sea.

"No that's two News Coo," Usopp said.

"Why would we get two?"

"What can I say, we're famous," Rhythm flipped her long hair dramatically.

The two birds we're both awkwardly carrying a large box between them, desperate just drop the package and go.

"The poor birds. Who knows how long they've been flying." Robin tsked.

"Let's load them in the canon and shoot them towards the direction they're heading," Luffy suggested.

"That actually sounds pretty good," Usopp chuckled. "I'll get the canon ready."

He was stopped short by Nami's flying fist, "No one's shooting any sort of bird anywhere. Just let it be."

"What if it's for us," Brook suggested.

"What if it's a bomb set to explode the moment it touches the deck."

"Robin!" Usopp, Brook, and Chopper cried out.

(~)

"Yeah I think that's for us." Zoro said, sometime after the Straw Hats set sail out into the open sea.

"Okay," Luffy launched his arms out without warning and brought in the tired birds.

The load landed on the deck with a sharp thud. The exhausted birds shook their heads out, and took off again.

"You dropped you're heavy-ass box!" Sanji yelled out.

"It's ours now," Nami dived for the package. She greedily pulled the heavy box towards her with the crew (minus Franky who was manning the helm) gathered around in a half-hazard circle. She searched for any sort of ticking noise or any signs that it might be dangerous, but found none. After that she started opening the sealed. Her face fell when she saw the tag.

"Oh it is for us," Nami grumbled, standing up and wiping grass off her jeans. "Rhythm, it's yours."

"Aw but my birthday's not until March."

"Well you win the prize. Call me when something interesting falls out," she waved back as she slid back into the library.

Rhythm dove down and tore into the package, only to find-

"Paper. Lots and lots of paper," Usopp said.

She stood up with the first piece and read it aloud, "Dear Jade-chan."

It happened in an instant. The box exploded into a wave of paper, the white sheets flying around in the air like some mad tornado.

"God dammit you dropped it didn't you?" Luffy laughed in amusement by the sudden chaos.

There were hundreds of sheets that zoomed through the air, ink and lead on most. It was like a flock of angry pelicans trying to get a buffet of food left on the beach. Then it started to assemble.

The chaos became order, each paper folding in on itself and forming a specific shape and came together into one mass in the spot in front of the torn up box. It didn't make sense on what the papers where trying to accomplish at first, but after a second of gaping and chaos, a pair of feet were seen in the flurry of paper. The folding and shuffling soon formed a pair of legs, slim hips and a torso, broad shoulders with lean arms, and then a head with all-over "hair". It had to be one of the most complex origami ever.

From the sheets of paper, stood a man. He moved his arm to run a papery hand through his paper hair and gave out a sigh.

"SUGOI~ that's awesome! How'd you do that?!" Luffy jumped up and down in excitement and he, Chopper and Usopp were bouncing around the paper figure in pure awe.

"The art of origami at its finest," Robin sighed and ran her finger over the paper cheek. The paper man swatted at Robin's hand.

"Don't hit her!" Sanji prepared a kick but Rhythm stopped him.

"Dude you'll kill him! Hold on lemme first hear what he has to say then you can stomp all over him!"

"Dear Jade-chan," it spoke. Rhythm's crooked smile grew bigger and more awkward at the sound of its voice, "I heard of your escape from Impel and we're glad you're alright. Things have gotten a bit out of hand since you, Alice, and Lilly left. We need you back at HQ as quick as you can. I know, I know," the paper figure talked with rapid hand movements and displayed a great deal of emotion when he spoke, just like the real man, "you need time to heal from what hell you faced down there but babe, Oreo and Jack are getting a bit out of hand and Nína managed to finally catch a fish." Rhythm cringed at that, "It was poor Lulu even. That boy really needs to get over his obsession with that tank . . . Anyway!" he clapped his hands together, "These papers are notes and sheets of what we have, plotting's and such for next month. Oh! You don't know!" The paper man reached into his vest and pulled out two, very official looking envelops. "For you. And if my hunch is correct, you're with the Straw Hats so the other is for Soul King. Don't open them until I'm finished!"

Rhythm and Brook took the envelopes with their names in fancy calligraphy and held it close.

"We have a lot to do once you get here, and please, no giant dicks for once. We don't have time. Ah! And the last charity we had! It was a success and we rose more than we thought we would so we kept a few extra dollars and had Hanna hold onto it, emergency cash and all. Lastly, babe, I love you and all, but the moment you get here you're going straight to work. I don't care if your some months pregnant, half your bones broken, or dying of an incurable disease. Have a safe voyage and I'll see you soon!" the paper man blew a kiss at her and the inked paper broke away and scattered across the deck, un-creased from the extreme origami.

"Whoa do it again!" Luffy started picking up paper and trying to fold them into the shape up feet, only to rip it.

"Oi Luffy, you're doing it wrong. Origami is an art, and takes extreme patients and nimble fingers to do so. I, am in fact, a legendary origami master and . . ." No one was listening at this point.

"Rhythm," Chopper tugged on the purple fabric hanging from her jeans, "What does he mean he doesn't care if you're hurt?"

"That's just him over exaggerating everything again. He's such a drama queen sometimes.

"That was interesting," Robin brushed some stray paper off of her lawn chair and sat down to continue reading.

"Was that a Devil Fruit ability?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah. That was my friend, Katsu. He ate the Kami-Kami no Mi so now he's a paper man. Basically he's the master of origami."

"Ah, Rhythm-san. The letters," Brook said.

"Oh yeah! Boys get those papers back in that box as neatly as possible without reading or damaging them!" she ordered.

"She's been hanging around Nami for too long," Usopp muttered, Luffy nodding in agreement.

"Ooh I wonder who it's from!" Brook daintily opened the envelope.

"Government saying-" she broke off when she read what was inside.

"I'm playing for the Awaber's and nominated for best singer/songwriter . . ." Brook's jaw unhinged and fell to the deck with a dull thunk.

"Nominated for 4 different categories, best song, best female vocals, best group, and best lead female role," her legs crumbled under her and she fell to the grassy deck.

"Congratulations!" Franky clapped them on the back, "This is super!"

"We should celebrate!" Luffy cheered, "Sanji go make us a feast and we're going to party!"

"You guys won something?" Chopper looked around curiously.

"Awaber's Award Ceremonies come around once a year at this time and is held at an island in the New World called Verto. Musicians and actors alike are 'nominated' for an award, such as 'best singer' or 'best lead role'. Five people, groups, songs, et cetera are nominated to receive such an award. On the night of, it's a grand ceremony, bringing in lots of world-known names to dress up and come to it. There are usually live performances from other music groups for entertainment and comedic skits. It's a pretty big event for people in the show business like Myūjishan-san and Dansa-san," Robin explained, idly flipping through her thick book. "The nominees are then voted for, to see who the best is. Whoever receives the most votes wins a really expensive trophy. I believe its solid gold with a black diamond base and crystal finishing," she said the last part a bit louder.

"Rhythm! Brook!" Nami had suddenly shown up and grabbed the pair of musicians and shook them out of their trance, "You better god damn win those five gold and black diamond trophies, or I will kick both of you overboard and in to the sea when you least expect it."

"It's a high honor to get nominated for such a thing. Both their names are already etched down in history for at least making it this big. But it's even better to actually win," Robin smiled. "I want to know how Brook got in. He doesn't have a Bingwen Agreement or . . .?"

Rhythm snickered, "I used my awesome skills to get Brook one as soon as I heard he doesn't. So now in a secure location you could perform to your heart's content without government interference. But _only _at a secure location or else it won't work. I think the official document is in here somewhere."

"Jade-san I- I can't," Brook waved his arms frantically with tears cascading down his face. "I can't accept this. I'm a pirate!"

"And this is just in case you want to spread some Soul King love again without being shot at. And this also gives you a chance to win an Awaber Award," she winked slyly. "Imagine all the girls you could get if you told them you had one."

"I will learn to become the world's most famous guitar player!" Sanji said sternly, blood dripping from his nose.

(~)

~Rhythm~

Despite the party that came after the news, trouble soon followed. For me that is. When the party was reaching its climax, I slid out and retrieved into the library with the stacks of papers, my acoustic and electric guitar(with the amp) that I found in the remains of the box, and a bag of apples too keep me company. Katsu explained more thoroughly in the papers the issues they were having and I was trying to think up solutions for them. He had gone through my cabinet at HQ of music sheets for all sorts of uncompleted songs and sent them too me "In case you want to finish them". In a way I was grateful for how much thought he put into this, but at the same time I was a bit depressed because it was a slap in the face on how badly I needed to finish these. The oldest, I found, was from a couple years ago when I first got back from my adventure at Tomoni and my failed search for Sabo.

I worked late into the night. My glasses were perched on my nose and my hair was a rumpled mess from me running my fingers through it so much.

Around eleven Robin came in to check on me and see if I needed anything, but I shooed her off and told her I had a nice supply of Granny Smiths for now. She reluctantly left after that.

I think I fell asleep sometime around two, and woke up at 5. I was unable to rest after that, despite how heavy my eyes were. So instead I spent the next few hours strumming softly at my acoustic guitar and humming miscellaneous tunes to myself.

(~)

Despite the bad case of insomnia I developed, the hallucinations were worst. In the course of a week I was shaken to the bone and jumped at every small sound or sudden movement. I kept a smile on my face and jokes running to ease off the suspicions. But I was still terrified deep down if it was real or not.

The day after the package came, I was turning the corner down the hall by the aquarium bar and I was engulfed in screams and black shadows. Empty eyes and gaping mouths with fleshy claws jumped out and attacked me from around that corner. It happened in less than a moment but that cold, deathly feeling still lingered as my heart raced and my legs shook with fear. When the darkness released me, I collapsed against the aquarium wall and slid down to the ground, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

Sometimes I'd be brushing my teeth or doing something that requires a mirror and I would blink and the image of a shadowed face and empty eyes just stared from behind my shoulder, like those ghosts in those good horror movies.

Other times an unfathomable beast would spring out from the ocean, and I would stare for a second and see if any one notices. I would wake up in the middle of the night with these creatures from hell staring at me, or be eating and I'd find a tentacle wave around my glass. I couldn't trust my own sight anymore, nor my ears or racing heart.

"Dammit Natsuki," I shuddered after a particularly nasty attack to my head. It was all his fault I was like this in the first place.

In Impel Down, Na-san was hired to "take care of me". I was to be held down there in Level 6, not to be executed or damaged too much. I was off limits to most physical harm. Mental pain was alright though.

These orders came from higher up than one would think.

I had already known Na-san for a while, and what he was capable of. He works with the government, and for the Underground trade. He's a nomad of his own, and has motives even I can't begin to imagine. And the government thought it was alright to set him on me.

Despite our past relationships, it didn't change a thing.

(~)

It was shortly after I was taken down my Kizaru and taken here, stripped and almost boiled alive then placed in the, what I think anyway, cute prisoners uniform. I had ripped the top open a bit to give my chest some air. I would have reduced the pants to short shorts but we were directly under Freezing Hell, and I hated the cold more than I hated stale apples. I was wolf-whistled and had rude remarks thrown at me by my fellow cellmates, but that didn't stop me from swinging my hips or licking my dried lips.

Shortly after four Blugori escorted me out from my hanging cell, fellow prisoners throwing dirty remarks whistling suggestively. I just wiggled by butt like a retard. I was taken through the locked doors and up a flight of cold stone steps. They turned sharply into a small padded room with a single table with a two chairs. The door was a good half a foot thick. One of the Blugori removed my dirty muzzle. I spat some blood into its face and it turn he mauled me over the head, sending me into one of the padded walls.

"Oh you finally realized I'm insane and are locking me up in my place? Perfect, I've always wanted to get my own padded cell. It's very comfy. Except the floor. Why is the floor concrete but the walls and ceiling are padded? I want a refund!" I smirked, coughing up a bit more blood. My throat was uncomfortably itchy and clogged, making it harder to breath than normal. The Blugori that smacked me merrily grunted then left, closing the door and locking it behind them.

"You forgot my straightjacket!" I called, only to end in a coughing fit.

My hand and feet were still shackled with Kairoseki and my body ached with pain. Kizaru had really done a number on me.

The clinking of the locks reached my ears and a straightened up against the wall. The large door was pushed open and who greeted me came to a surprise.

"Na-san. It's been a while," I smiled cockily.

He bowed his head to the Blugori and let himself in, the door shutting and locking behind him.

"Jade-chan," he took off his top hat and set it on the table. "Take a seat."

"I haven't seen you in a while," I said cheerily. Hey he's someone I know in this gloomy dump. I stood up shakily and took a seat.

"So what brings you here, Na-san?"

"I'm going to be your torturer from now until further notice."

I arched my eyebrow, "Straight to the point now are you?"

"Yes. I have a specific method I use that accommodates with both my Devil Fruit ability and imagination," he loosened his tie and took off his gloves, setting them on the table next to his hat and cane.

"Oh?" If my eyebrow could go any further up my head, it would've been gone in my hairline.

"The Yume-Yume no Mi gives me the power to control certain functions of a person's brain and make them see things they don't want too. The five senses are at my command. With certain adjustments I can make you scream without being in the same room as you."

"Lovely," I said sourly. I knew all this already. I've seen his power firsthand, but never experienced it.

"But first," his eyes grew dark and he pulled my chair back and locked me in, placing both hands on the arms of the chair to prevent my escape. Yep my eyebrows were definatly in my hair now.

"I want you again," he bent down and licked the flesh between my breasts and worked his way up, biting and licking up my throat and around my jawline. His teeth grazed my skin as I let out a soft sigh. "I'm going to make you scream again, and no one will here because these walls are sound proof."

I hummed, "Would it be wrong for me to say 'prove it'?"

"Oh so very," he sucked on my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I granted him so and he attacked me full on. His hands roamed my body, pinching and squeezing here and there for maximum effect as his tongue was savagely exploring my mouth. My hands were still shackles in my lap and I was unable to do anything in return. Yes, we've fucked before this, but I had a very good reason then. But I won't bore you with the entire story today.

His hands slipped under my shirt and groped my breast fully. I let out a small gasp against his attacking mouth. Warmth spread down in my nether regions as I moaned into his lips. His hands were cold, but that just gave me goose bumps and made me even more aroused. A stray hand of his slid down to my hips and to the loose waistband to my pants and stuck his hand in. I shivered violently when his cold finger brushed my inner thighs.

"I'm going to get a little taste. You'll just cum in my hand," he growled.

"You know I hate spoilers," I moaned and licked the shell of his ear.

"I can't help but tell you everything, Jade-chan," he started sucking on my collarbone as he tore down my pants.

"No panties?"

"They wouldn't let me keep them," I smirked.

"Hn~," he hummed and stuck two fingers inside me. I let out a strangled yelp as he shoved his tongue down my throat again. It felt too good. I squirmed a bit in my seat as he buried his digits knuckle deep and started finger fucking me. Hard. He sighed and pulled away from my mouth and buried his face into my breasts.

"You're a strange woman, Jade-chan," he nibbled at my skin, his tongue darting out to give my chest a small lick here and there as he continued to scissor me. "More mature than most, and yet act like a child. You're overall character makes me wonder if you're doing this all on purpose or you really are crazy.

"Loyalty." He muttered into my breasts. He gave a final suck and looked up to meet my eyes, black on violet. "You give off the air of not caring and yet you're amazingly loyal. But while doing this," he adjusted his thrusts and hit that sweet spot, making it harder to bite back moans, "it gives off the impression on your _lack _of loyalty. Don't you have a lover?"

"Shut up," I groaned. At this point I was quivering around his fingers, my brain mush and unable to string intelligent sentences together. I was slowly coming apart in his hands.

"Hn~ Jade you're hard to read, impossible for most people. But to me your more like a thick, boring book on nothing to an energetic child. Almost impossible, but with enough concentration I can get the basic understanding of what's going on in that pretty head of yours."

"Your point?" I hissed between my teeth as he gave a sudden sweet jab, deeper inside me.

"You're going to cum."

I really hate it when he does that. I came undone in his hands, just as he said I would.

As I came down from the sudden hormonal high, he continued talking.

"You slept with me last year for your friends, letting me take you with no restraint over the course of one night. You're with a man already and yet you let me take you over and over, whenever I feel the sudden need for release."

"Get to the point, jackass," I threw back lazily. I was a bit out of it from the sudden finger-fucking I received.

"Despite the fact you're with Pirate Hunter Zoro, a loyal man and a strong first-mate, you continue this affair with me," he pointed out, "I would say you're cheating on him."

"Listen, Natsuki," I glared at him, "I haven't seen Zoro in almost 2 years. We had a thing, and it's plausible it's still there, but right now he's not here and this is my body, I do what I want. If he doesn't like the fact I'm fucking other guys then I'll stop."

"Oh? When did you decide to change for another man?"

"Never," I growled. The high was wearing thin and my nerves were starting to wear away from this dickwad, "I'm doing this for the same reason you are; release. I haven't seen him in a long time and when I see him again I'll stop. I doubt he'd mind. He's not possessive or overly jealous about anything, so he'll probably just shrug it off and check to make sure I didn't get any freaky-ass STD or something."

"You'll throw away your life for him and his crew, and yet you won't share you're apples with any of them. You're contradicting yourself," he shook his head then leaned in and pecked my lips, "And now I must finish up here. I have important business to do."

"Oh okay, bye," I waved my shackled hands with a wide, sarcastic grin on my face.

"But I'm not done yet, Jade-chan," he swooped down and grabbed me by my waist and threw me on my back over the table.

"Whoa there, big boy!" I attempted to laugh it off. I met his eyes and I felt a shiver down my spine. Describing his eyes as a black void would be an understatement. My breath caught in my throat as he leaned down towards my face and pressed his thumbs against my temples and squeezed.

"Oi oi! That hurts!" I bucked up and attempted to knee him, but he pinned me down to the table. A sharp pain sliced through the back of my neck and up and around my skull. Stars danced across my vision and I swore I saw a face under the sharp pain and lights. I struggled to free my legs, this time managing to slip through and knee him in his manhood. He gave a hiss and gripped my head tighter.

"Hold still I'm almost done," he hissed into my ear, "the real pain is coming soon."

"Thanks for the reassuring," the headache tempered down to a dull thrum in the back of the skull and a slight ringing in my ears. My vision swam for a second as I tried to recompose myself.

"Let's see if it worked," he plucked a strand of dark hair wrapped in around his finger, tying it into a little bow.

"Fucker, don't touch my hair," I growled, kneeing his side. He caught my knee in his hand and pulled me up into his lap. "What the hell did you do to me? That hurt like a bitch!"

"Imprinting you could say. So I could tag you whenever I please. I mean you at least have to be in the Grand Line region, preferably the first half."

"And?"

"And now I wish you have a pleasant time in Impel Down since the next time we meet face to face you'll be drowning in your own head. Now let's test to see how this worked out."

I opened my mouth to question his motives but I was cut off when sickly, molding hands of all shapes and sizes jumped out of the table and grabbed every inch that they could reach. The smell of decay and molding urine penetrated my sense of smell. I let out a silent scream as they tugged and pulled my limps and body in every direction. I can feel the rotting flesh scrape my skin and the bones of their fingers dig into my muscles and fat. A hissing sound filled the room and the only thing I could see was rotten flesh scurrying over me like spiders. I haven't been so terrified in my life.

They disappeared as soon as they left. The hands and the rotting flesh were gone, the hissing stopped and the smell was replaced by the scent of sweat and long-dried blood.

"W-wha-" I stuttered out. A cold sweat had broken out over my skin.

"You're shaking and your eyes fear. Welcome to your nightmare, Jade-chan. I will be your persecutor and your ticket to true insanity," he had put on his gloves and hat and was making his way to the door, cane in his grasp and an extra spring to his step.

"What the hell do you mean?" I charged.

He stopped and only turned to catch me at the corner of his eye, his pale blue triangle marking seemed to glow softly on the unnatural florescent lights. "I'm going to make what's left of your like here at Impel a living nightmare."

As he left, I barely heard him mutter under his breath, "At least until Sir Hermes comes that is."

I felt my breath catch in my throat. I hurriedly pulled back up my pants and stumbled towards the door, only to be stopped by the Blugori.

"Natsuki what did you say!" I yelled over the big blue apes' grasping hands as they yanked me down the opposite end of the hall.

"Welcome to my paradise!" he called back sarcastically.

From then on, every other day he would stop by and give me a healthy dosage of mental pain. He managed to dig out my worst fears and memories and make me relive through all of them, gave me harmful scenarios where it ended badly. Weeks dragging into months, days and nights blurring into "awake", "fitful sleep", and "nightmares".

About two weeks in I tried using my voice and strong legs to get out. The next day I got a muzzle.

My broken bones healed wrong so my left elbow was permanently bent wrong, the physical and mental strains on my body left me weak and unable to move very much. My mind was either blank white while I lay in a daze, or swirling with too much thought and hallucinations.

Shanks broke me out. He stopped by, snuck in, pulled me out of my cell and head, and ran for it, laughing gleefully the whole time. Why? For Luffy I guess. He didn't even know I was in there until Mihawk dumped the bloody mess of me onto their deck.

(~)

^Chopper^

I knew something was wrong with her far beyond just her physical health the moment she was dumped onto the deck.

Rhythm had bags under her eyes, framing her glazed violet eyes. I noticed she managed to cover them most of the time with face powder. During conversations she'd look out over their shoulder or stare at something else with a faraway look to her eyes. Sanji was working his best to bring her weight back up and she and Zoro have been spending more and more time alone together. I asked her what the two were doing so much in the training room of the crow's nest and she just responded with a simple "training and shit".

Physically, she was getting along just fine. After a week of more rest, Sanji's special diet, and Zoro's "training" she gained 4 more pounds.

I mulled over all her symptoms from what she told me and what I noticed. Between the two, I couldn't quite place what was wrong. Most doctors would just say it's the insomnia and mental trauma, but I knew there was something else affecting her health.

In all honesty, if I couldn't figure out what was wrong with her then I don't know what will happen.

(AN: I just assumed News Coo brought letters too)


End file.
